


A Teen is lose in the Archives

by Bees_with_Knees



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Jonny and Nastya are siblings, My First Work in This Fandom, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_with_Knees/pseuds/Bees_with_Knees
Summary: The game is simple. Don’t get caught and dragged back to the Aurora. Yet for a band of immortal space pirates, nothing ever that easy.Unfinished.
Relationships: Poly Mechs, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 152
Kudos: 416





	1. The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time write these characters so sorry if they are ooc.

The game is simple. Don’t get caught and dragged back to the Aurora. Yet for a band of immortal space pirates, nothing ever that easy.  
“That world is going to end in 5 years and you want to do teams?” an annoyed first mate asked. Currently, all of the mechanisms participating are in the mess hall listening to Ashes as they go into detail about this current game.  
“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” they said. It wasn’t really a question but a dare.  
“I think you're forgetting one thing. There’s 7 of us, not enough for even teams. T.S doesn’t count.” he retorted.  
“I’ll play.” said a quiet voice from the doorway. “I’ve seen you play it every few decades and I'm curious.”  
“Even Teams” Tim said, before quickly ending up with a bullet in the head.  
“If you're sure Nastya, then you’re with me,” Jonny said quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. “You sure change your tune quick,” Tim said, again being killed at a remarkable speed.  
Soon everyone divided into themselves. Jonny and Nastya, Ashes and Tim, Brian and Ivy, then finally Marius and Raphaella. With everyone with their partners did Ashes expand on the rules.  
“Rule 1, You can kill the population, but you can not hide out inside a prison, again. (Yes I know we got an album out of it, you still cheated.) Rule 2, No having Toy Soldier go on a killing spree because you can't Jonny. Finally, if you get out you can still explore this planet, but if you kill someone still in, it doesn’t count.” they explained, mostly directing this at Nastya.  
“We’ll be there in a week so everyone be ready.” Brain said standing. Dragging a slightly lost Ivy behind him he left to go set a course and make a plan. Each pair soon followed, leaving only Ashes and Tim in the mess hall. “Wash the blood out of your hair, then meet in my room in 20?” they asked.  
Tim only gave them a small nod and went to the showers. 

Jonny never doubted how smart Nastya was, but this is insane. “So your plan is to live a basic life until they kill each other?”  
“Yes, and?”  
“What about the violence and the danger?”  
“We can go hunt down the last team once they wipe each other out.”  
“So the one year grace period?”  
“Is us getting you a job and me seeming like your normal half-sister.”  
“You thought this through didn’t you?”  
She only shrugs and returns to fiddling with something in her hands. “I’ll forge the papers before we land so it doesn’t seem like we popped up out of nowhere.” With that, she leaves only leaving a small dent in his bed and a lot to think about. 

“There is an 84.39 that Jonny will go on a murder spree once Ashes loses track of him.” Brian and Ivy are hold up in her library discussing their strategy. “If we use the grace period to find a place to hid and only go out at night we could probably get Raph and Marius before the end of year 2,” Brian said.  
“That raises our chances by 14.73 percent,” she comments. “Which Brian am I talking too?”  
“MjE. Also as we don’t kill anyone that doesn’t deserve it I believe we are okay.”  
“Lovely”

Marius and Raphaella decide to set up base in the med bay. “Jonny and Tim are most likely going to kill each other as soon as possible” Marius guessed pacing back and forth. “Ashes probably won't kill Nastya just in the wild but Nastya is still a wild card. Ivy and Brain will most likely go after us first or maybe Brian will be boring and take out Jonny so he can't do that much damage, or...”  
By this time, Raphaella laying on one of the bearly used sick beds, tuned out her partner as he worked himself into a frenzy. After he finally stopped to take a breath did she interject. “Who should we go after first?”  
“Ashes and Tim, they will cause the most danger to us if we are last left.”  
“Then let's figure out how to get them out.”

“I'm going to become a cop.”  
Ashes was sprawled across their bed, casually picking at the bass, and nearly giving Tim a heart attack.  
“Ashes O’Reilly, Mx. All cops are Bastards, themself, becoming a police officer.”  
“It will be the fastest way to find people and it will give us more leeway if we get caught carrying a few dead bodies over our shoulders.”  
They are right, and he hates it. If the can find a string of violent murders, they could take out Jonny and Nastya, or if they could find reports of someone with wings, it could make the game so much easier.  
“So should I lookout for an Officer O’Reilly?” he asked coyly.  
“This time I’m going with Basira Hussain, and she/her to throw them off.”  
“Pulling out all the stops, eh?”  
“You could say that”

The week flies by leaving each of the teams to prepare.  
By the time the Aurora lands, Ashes has forged both a birth certificate and enough qualifications to become a cop at any given force they so choose. Nastya has made Jonny a birth certificate and a basic bachelor's degree for Jonathan Sims. She also made a basic diploma saying Anastasia Sims finished secondary schooling. Brian has gotten enough oil and wires so he can be ready for when they get attacked. Tim packs almost 50 guns, but only 10 for Ashes currently. Ivy brings just a note pad detailing her and Brian's plan for once her brain resets. Marius and Raphaella are both just bringing a weapon, their instruments, and a money forging device they picked up in a system that was lifeless by the time the crew left. Jonny, only taking a gun with six shots, one for each of his crew, and a few harmonicas to see how long it takes for Naysta to kill him.  
The anticipation is thick in the air when landing. The door opens and everyone's gone, beside Jonny and Nastya. She quickly says goodbye to her love and leaves with her new brother in tow. These next few years are going to be jolly good fun.


	2. Enter Archives

Jonathan Sims is an anomaly. Much to the displeasure of a certain pair of his coworkers, he doesn’t seem to drink, he always the last to leave, and will keep any and all distance between him and anyone that walks through Magnus Archive doors.   
“Sasha I swear he's inhuman!” Tim said. “I can think of only a handful of times he mentioned people out of work or anybody for that matter. He might be a secret serial killer.”   
“He probably doesn’t have family that he can talk to or friends, and that's rude,” she said, making them both a cup of tea.   
“You don't see him work, he just tunes everyone out. I once tried to get his attention during one of his episodes and he nearly broke my fingers.” To prove his point he shoved his unbroken fingers in her face, both scaring her and getting said fingers burned instead.   
Drawing back in pain did Tim knock straight into Jon himself. 

Jonny d’Ville is having a horrible time as Jonathan Sims. His coworkers are mostly insufferable, and apparently “We’ll gain suspension if you kill everyone that annoys you.” If only the poor bastards that have the luck of meeting him after one to many drinks agreed.   
Choosing the Magnus Institute was easy. Stories are built into the halls, each with connecting threads to the next creating a beautiful tapestry of deceit and fear.   
Also, it apparently has an extensive archive so sooner or later Ivy will have to show up. Ashes has already made themself known by lighting an old factory on fire, and Toy Soldier becoming a cult leader, whatever that means, Jonny misses the reckless violence that follows the crew. But alas, when Elias calls Jonny up to his office, he has no idea what could go worse.   
“I’m trusting you heard of Gertrude Robinson’s untimely death, and how currently we have no head archivist.”   
“And you are hinting at?” God does this asshole dance around his point.   
“I’m offering you a promotion, Jon.” Oh. That was not what he expected. He could work with this. It wasn’t the plan, but fuck the plan. If he can get down there, Ivy will (probably) break at some point, giving him the perfect time to eliminate her. Maybe if he was lucky, Brian would accompany her and he could get both a drumbot and an archivist.   
“Of course you’ll need to get new assistance, and also you’ll need to start as soon as possible, but only if you accept.” Oh, how Jonny would like to beat that smug smile off his face.   
“I’ll do it.”   
All Elias did was nod, pulling out what seems to be a binder of papers. With everything signed, finally, did Elias speak. “You will have three archival assistance. Two have already been chosen, you get to pick the third and final one.”  
Nodding Jonny left the room thinking of who in god's name could he deal with and not shoot. The options are slim, with only one person really standing out. So off to go track down Tim Stoker.   
Luckily enough Tim ran straight into him. 

Tim tried to not make the current situation worse, but he didn’t even think that it could get any worse. Until Jon asked to speak with him alone. Fuck.  
Before Jon could even talk, Tim did what he’s best at, talking. “Look, I get that you probably hate me and that you’re going to kill me now for whatever reason.” Before he could finish that thought, Jon started to laugh. A laugh that would best be described as a low growl, low enough to set Tim on edge.   
Now both uncomfortable, and weirded out, did he start to look for an exit. Of course, the only door out of the break room was being guarded by the same person that he’s trying to escape. Once he seemed to catch his breath did he look up with a slightly crooked grin did he finally speak.   
“I was going to offer you a job down in the archives with me, but I can kill you if you want.”   
“So you don’t want me dead?”  
“Not yet at least, but Elias said to choose an assistant, and you came to mind. There will be two others, but I’m not sure who, so would like to come down with me?”  
After a moment's hesitation, Tim made his choice. “Sure. What could go wrong?”

“I’m not going to your creepy work,” Nastya said, staring holes through her fake brother as he makes them both dinner. It's been almost two weeks since he started working in the archives, but nearing the end of the one year grace period. Jonny would ve the face, Nastya would be looking for any signs of their crew. That was the deal. Now he wants her to come into a basement with three strangers, in the small chance that Ivy goes inside when they are there.   
“Come on Nasta, I though Aurora kicked you because she wanted you to see everything this poor doomed world has to offer! Why not come with me to an overcrowded, overstuffed, office?”  
“First she didn’t kick me out, we both agreed that I should spend more time with everyone, and second that sounds awful.”   
“Agree to disagree.”  
“I’m not going and that’s that.”

The first thing that stands out in the Archives is the boxes stacked high august the walls, some filled with things artifact storge should have gotten long ago, others filled to the brim with nonsense statements. Yet that’s not what caught Tim’s eye.   
What seemed to be a girl in her late teens is sitting with an open laptop on her lap, in an armchair that was covered in statements only yesterday. It looks like Jon got in early, again, so maybe its someone he knows, but why would Jon know a teenage girl at his age?  
If he could make it to his desk he’ll text Sasha to get here now. Great a plan. Keep walking and don't look or even think of the teenager lose in the archives. The plan was going great until the girl gets up and starts walking to Jon’s office.   
SASHA!!!!!  
some kid is just in the archives  
im stressed  
teens scare me!!!  
sasha james!!!  
Oh no she just walked straight into the bosses office  
Im omw right now  
Is Martin there?  
Martin at that moment made the wise choice to walk through the door right. Tim looking if he has aged two years in the span of twenty minutes, gives him a glance then stares at the armchair previously occupied by the mystery teenager.   
“Tim are you okay?” Martin asked. Before he could respond a slightly frizzled Sasha barges through the door. “Is she still in there?”   
Nodding, all Tim did was wave at the closed laptop, and make some type of grunt. It was clearly not any of theirs, with lesbian, bisexual, and trans stickers stuck to the top. “Can someone please explain what’s happening?”   
“Three of my assistance looking at a closed computer instead of working,” Jon said. He seemed so casual about the whole thing. Behind him, the girl, nearly 7 centimeters taller, hair that reaches her shoulders, and seems very uncomfortable with everyone looking at her.   
“Sorry if this is rude, but it’s very hard to focus when a random teenager appears.” Tim shoot back.   
With a sigh, Jon stepped to the side saying “This is Naysta. She is going to help with the statements that don’t work on computers. Also my half-sister. That said, Martin, I needed you to look into statement 0122204, Tim can you follow up with the priest, and Sasha can you try to get the death certificate for Mrs. Green?”   
Just like that everything went back to normal. Everyone working on their own separate things, but asking for help when needed. Naysta mostly fell to the background, happy to be left alone.


	3. An Archivist, a Drumbot, and a Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Polymechs from my cold dead hands.

Memory is a strange thing. Ivy Alexandria could remember only a quarter, or 23.68 percent, of what happens in the day. Some things she can always remember, how her lips are always a little warmer, and how on bad days all the mirrors get covered to not see her work. Others Ivy can never remember, like what page she left on, or how to cheat at blackjack, no matter how many times they show her.   
Wake up will always be horrible. The feeling of being lost and helpless for a few seconds before everything slowly comes back. First how to feel, then who to trust, and finally what to do.   
Today is no different.   
She wakes up in an almost empty bed, none of her partners there. A bad habit that they don’t have much interest in losing after New Midgard. Not strange within itself, only a 12.36 chance one would stay once they woke, but the room’s new. Slowly looking around did she notice Brian.  
“Ashes burnt down the place we were before. With us inside.”   
Ivy only nodded. “Where did you take us?”   
“Found some old tunnels. I think we can stay here for a few more days before they start tracking us again.” 

Looking around the tunnels took longer than expected. Time works funny down there. With no sun and no clocks, the only indicator that a day passed is the footsteps leaving. Trash litters the corridors. The halls can sometimes seem like they move against what happens.   
After a few days of exploration, they found another person. An older man, looking at both of them like they have killed a baby. “How are you here? Did Gertrude Robinson send you?  
“The tunnels keep changing, so now we’re here,” Brian said, finally getting a good look at him. He looked to be in his later years, his face mostly hidden behind a shitty beard. At the same time, he holds himself with a prestige that reminds him of the Olympians. A rich batard with too much money to blow.  
Ivy, on the other hand, saw something that catches her eye. A book.   
She tries to make her way towards it, ignoring his and Brian’s conversation, only to be stopped by the man. “If you touch that, it will kill all of us. We are not the only things in these tunnels.”   
“We don’t even know your name, let alone why we should trust you?” Ivy said, standing from her previously crotched position. “And how do you know we won’t kill you the moment it opens itself?”   
“My name is Jurgen Leinter. I’m down here hiding from the monster that walks among men.”   
As if he read her mind, Brian nodded, slowly moving his hands to his holster. With more speed, Ivy grabs her gun and aims at the dead center of Leinters’ chest. “Will you stop being so vague now?” she asked.

He began to tell his tale of woe. Brian thought most of it was self-inflicted, but it gave a few bits of helpful information. One, they are in the Millbank Prison tunnels. Two of the tunnels lead straight to the Magnus Institution, London. Finally, something called the not-them lives down here. Leinter was scarce on details, but what he could gather, it replaces you on every front.   
“I’m Brian, she’s Ivy. We're going to stick with you for the time being, or until one of our crew finds and kills all of us.” 

Jurgen Leinter can never fully trust anyone, and these kids are no different. The girl, Ivy, seems no older than 21, and the metal man, Brian, with his unwillingness to shoot.   
All of them have been traveling together for around a week now. Enough time to get a good sense of their characters.   
Brian always seems to disdain from violence, instead choosing to talk. Ivy seems to have no interest, yet has pulled a gun in Leitner multiple times. He always seems to know when to make her stop, but they both seem unaffected by long periods without food or water.   
The most noticeable thing is the stench of the slaughter. Unlike most where it’s noticeable, yet not overwhelming, it comes in waves. They have seen more Destruction than imaginable.   
It almost persuaded him to let Ivy see his surviving collection. Almost.

“Why do you want to see this book?” It was the third week, 2nd day, and 5th hour, of all of them traveling together. Ivy had almost got what seems to be a copy of “The Seven Lamps of Architecture” by John Ruskin, before Leitner noticed.  
“I’m an Archivist. It’s my job to collect and organize every book I find.”  
“But you have no relation to the Magnus Institute?”  
“No.”  
“Then you are not the archivist.”  
“I’m not THE archivist, but I am an archivist.”  
“Little different that makes.”

“Worms?” The older man has fallen asleep by the time Brian got his vision.   
“Strange, right? How likely is it that will get killed by flesh-eating worms?” he asks.   
“Only 9.57 percent would worms somehow eat us.”  
With that, she tries to stifle a yawn with limited success. “Go to bed. I can take this watch alone.”  
Ivy did just that. Climbing into his arms and slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Saturday.


	4. Sasha James and her horrible Neighbors

Sasha James doesn’t mind work at Magnus. First hired at the library, meeting Tim, both transferring out after a few months, her to artifact storage, him to research. Now, like old lovers, they have been reunited in the archives. Now she gets to work with mostly decent people. 

Jon and Martin aren’t bad within themselves. Yet the archives are a small team, so if you don’t like anything, it will tear you apart. It doesn’t help morale that Jon got the promotion she wanted. 

Is there a little resentment? Yeah. 

Can she still sit down and do her work? Most definitely. 

Plus Tim has been telling her about Jon for a solid year, and if she can’t figure out why her best friend has been pinning for him, then no one can. Hell, even Martin has a crush. It’s enough to scare a weaker woman.

Also, you can’t forget about the only person who has no valid reason to be there, the savior of the archives, Miss Sims herself.

Naysta has saved her more time then Sasha is willing to admit. Dealing with both the technological problems of statements and calling out Jon when he was extra harsh on Martin, she is what Sasha dreamed of. Even if he doesn’t outright apologize after an outburst, he lays of for a day. Naysta is a godsend, but she still is a teenager. 

Talking with her would be best described as talking to a wall, even if the wall would chip in with a fact about its girlfriend, who both Sasha and Martin doubt exist, and sometimes mentions other people, it’s still a wall. 

If being almost traumatized at work wasn’t enough, now she has been unable to sleep with her new neighbor only playing violin from 3 am to 5 am almost every night. That wouldn’t be bad it’s self, but with 3 coworkers and a teen, she would like to have a good night's sleep. Anytime she thinks “Hell, why not record this so I have proof to show Tim.” Every time she gets her phone it stops. 

Thin walls will be the death of Sasha James. 

The first thing Marius and Raphaella did once of the Aurora was find somewhere to stay. Taking some of Ashes gold and pawning, it gave them enough money for a few months of rent. Found a cheap one-bedroom apartment just a 30-minute drive to downtown London, and that where they set up camp. 

Using the rest of the year to create a study flow of income, Raphaella became a secretary for the Fairchilds, seeming to be more interested in her wings if nothing else. Marius started a pyramid scheme, selling “Healing Crystals” that he found outside. 

Both Ashes and Jonny have already made themselves known by burning down an old house and taking out a whole bar respectively. 

Until someone makes the first move, it’s always kinda dull living your day to day life. More often than not, Marius finds someone and launches on. With everyone now in teams, he and Raphealla have a fighting chance, but they have to wait a few more weeks until a team does something that’s so clearly a mechanism. 

So trying to hunt down everyone and trying to get sad recently divorced moms to buy old rocks is harder than it looks, and with no one to kill, it’s very stressful. 

For now, his only release is playing music. Tonight is one of those nights. 

“Now Miss James, Mr. Blackwood, we are here tonight to prove that a violin can’t be a valid excuse to show up to work late!” Tim said in a bad impression of Elias. 

After telling both Tim and Martin about her stranger violinist for a solid week, Sasha caved and invited them for a night. Plus it would be good for Martin to get out of the archives. Sleeping there can't be good for his mental health, but living without flesh-eating worms must be nice. “So, our darling, lovely, Martin,” 

Before Tim could get much farther, Martin cut him off. “Yes, Jon and Nastya do interact when you leave, and no, I don’t listen in.” 

“But do we have proof that Jon feeds her? I’ve never seen her eat or drink anything! Plus she is so pale and skinny! That can’t be healthy. Does she even have school?”

“I don’t pay attention to see if she eats, but I do give her tea. She takes a sip, but always gives it to Jon.”

Finally looking up, Sasha said “Tim you interact with Naysta the least, you have no right to but in about how well she's being taken care of, and I think I’ve seen her doing work on her laptop. Now everyone sit down and we are watching Coco because someone didn’t see it. Tim.”

Everyone taking a spot on her couch, but soon they ended on top of each other. Both Tim and Sasha were cuddled up onto Martin's lap, Martin himself almost asleep. 

Marius was in a nostalgic mood. No Happy Ending it is. 

Move to the bedroom was a process. “It’s your bed Sasha, and...”

“You haven’t slept in a bed for weeks Martin.”

“The cot isn’t that bad.”

“You and Tim take the bed, I’ll sleep out here.”

Tim, already making his way to the bedroom, says “We are sharing. Sasha, it’s your home, Martin you haven't had a bed in weeks, and I’m important.”

So that’s how all three of them ended up in a queen-sized bed, enough room to not have to touch, yet still, hold each other. Slowly they each drifted off to sleep forgetting the purpose of why their here.

Then the music started. 

It's the first song by the Mechanisms he ever learned. Kinda intimadating walking into a starship with a bunch of trigger happy immortals with nothing to lose. 

Taking up in the med bay, Marius only really meet two other people for the first few weeks. Naysta would mostly come by dropping off sheet music, taking a kitten, and leaving through the same vent she crawled out of.

Jonny would come down once a day, question him about Carmilla for an hour or so, then dropping off food not long after. 

Slowly more people came down until Jonny finally dragged him out to band practice. He may have shot and carried the body but it counts. 

They just finished the Once Upon a Time (in space) tour, so he was on almost equal footing with everyone else. Only after two years did they find Raphella, letting them both figure out everything together. Most of the practices until the city were getting them to play with everyone. 

No Happy Ending was the first song that they both made through without incident. It’s been his favorite sense. 

Music seeped in from the wall, creating a blanket of a fast violin. Tim, awakened from the sudden noise, bolted up, sleepy and unaware of his surroundings, waking Martin in the process. 

After hitting Sasha a few times did she wake up. “So we have a solid few minutes before I usually move to the coach.” 

“How long does this go on for?” 

“An hour or two.”

“Well,” Tim sliding off the bed, stands up and starts banging on the wall. “Hey! Shut it!”

Fuck. Someone’s bang on the wall. It must be the neighborhoods. Marius might not always know when to stop but he figures, today might not be so shitty to listen to his gut. Hell, it might be one of his loving crewmates. 

Oh god did he just give out his location. 

That’s thought for the morning, until then… wine!

Raph bought some the first night, they tried some but found whiskey from the ship stronger.

So after grabbing the almost untouched bottle, writing a note, he set out to drop off the bottle. 

The music stopped instantly, and after a two minute or so, a knock came from the door. This time Martin answered, Tim, bothering Sasha about why she didn’t try banging on the walls before. 

Instead of someone, a bottle of wine, clearly open, but still had most of it intact. A small note was attached, but with handwriting that was nearly unreadable. 

“Mystery person left you a bottle of wine and a note!” He called out. 

“Well if violin man can give us something we can at least see what it says.” Tim dragging Sasha behind him says. 

Giving her the bottle, Martin opened the note.

Sorry to bother you, wine shouldn’t be poisoned, but not positive-MvR

Marius thought the note did its job. Raph was the last to touch it, so it could be deadly. 

Everyone else thought the note was vague. “I’m throwing this away and going to bed,” Sasha said after looking at the bottle for a few minutes. 

“Send something back with an equally weird note.” Martin looked up, seeing a glint in Tim’s eyes. 

“Martin, that's a wonderful idea.” 

The next thing he knew, Tim had dragged him to the local corner store, being forced to hold an impossible amount of ingredients. The final thing Tim grabbed was a small container of tin foil. 

The walk back was uncomfortably silent. 

Once back at Sasha’s apartment did Tim finally reveal his plan. “We are going to make a cake, but we will wrap change in tinfoil and add it to the batter.” 

“That’s it?” A tiered Sasha asked. 

“Anytime one of Danny’s new schemes got out of hand, he made them this cake as an apology. Sure it would get him in more trouble then he started in but it was always a treat to see an old man screaming about coins in his cake.” Tim said pulling out pans. 

Raphaella started this game with high hopes but they quickly got extinguished working with the Fairchilds. It’s mostly filling and having old men look at her wings. They like watching her fly through, they even join her sometimes. Some days are horrible. 

They insult her saying she doesn’t know the vast, or her wings are monstrous. She has felt the vast benight her fingertips, and her wings are not monstrous, they are science. 

It can still get to her despite outward appearances. Coming home to Marius every night is always an amazing feeling. Also running little projects at home is always is fun. Currently, she is trying to see how long the mold that is growing in the wine will take before it became deadly. 

Unable to find the bottle that morning, Raphaella figures Marius threw it away. She needs to find a way to mark it with science. Heading out to work did she notice something. Well, almost stepping in is the better answer. It was a cake with something written on top. 

Please play at normal hours, the cake might have coins in it,-SJ

Time to talk to Marius about him and his violin. 

By the time they all got to the archives, Sasha has drunk more coffee then she is willing to admit, Tim was pumped up on sugar, and Martin was slept deprived. Overall a very successful night.


	5. Ashes O’Reilly gets Sectioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One out. Seven left.

Living as Basira Hussain was a challenge. Basira is dedicated to both the law and her job. Ashes O’Reilly couldn’t care less about either. They instead care for fire and find their crewmates. It’s fitting that when they both overlaps did Basira get put in section 31. 

Seeing the cult was strange. Knowing the thrill of fire and the flame it lights in you. It draws you in, yet if not cared, burning you inside out. 

Ashes has had the feeling tear them apart, coughing up smoke with each breath. They have had the bonus that they had the safety blanket of immortality. 

The man screaming about how it will cure everything dies not. Barira took over then, impulse almost. His skin was enough to give you second-degree burns, but years of fires gives you equally rough hands. Walking him back to the car did something strange happen. 

The man leaned over and whispered some into her partner’s ear. She can’t remember his name now, but he seemed so important then. For the drive back the quiet was deafening. Ashes could only fester. 

Fire is alive. With its own will and thoughts. Needs and desires. With the man behind them, he wants to control both who makes the flame and who stops it.

These cultists want the fire to burn only what they see fit and not what it wants. Ashes has seen similar people across the stars, but this is the first that seems unwilling to see that only fire can choose what it destroys. 

By the next week, Basira had been moved with the rest of the Sectioned officers. A bunch of paperwork filled with lies and trickery right next to the form saying she saw a ghost. 

Her partner had been boiled alive. Nothing could change that fact. His bath was filled with boiling water, then he was just left there. The rest of the officers tried to comfort Basira. They say that they know the pain. That they also cared about him. Truth is, she didn’t care. Mortals come and go, and only a few stand out. 

Daisy Tonner is a part of them. 

First meeting Daisy was intense. She had only recently been Sectioned, yet still seemed like she had known monsters for her whole life. They got along like a house on fire. 

Despite what Ashes gut said, they got attached to Daisy. The same thing happened in the city, but this will not have the same ending. 

Gunpowder Tim has not been on earth in decades. Sure this earth is doomed, but it is almost the same. Familiar streets and buildings pass, till here. 

Before the war, Tim and Bertie would always climb to the top of broken down, uninhabited buildings on the edge of the city to watch the sunset. Now severely less broken down, still empty. I guess some things never change. 

Maybe he should bring Brian up here, or Raphaella. She would like explaining the science of the sunset. Brian could just sit and tell them about everything that Ivy had forced him to do planetside, but right now he’s alone. 

After accidentally killing a whole bar a few weeks back, Tim’s been trying to keep a low profile. The string of murder has no relation to him. Those ones are mostly Jonny. 

After the first few tries with everyone getting out the first year, Ashes put in a non-official rule that is year one is the neutral year. Get a life and don’t get put on someone’s radiator. That year is up, and he has a life here. Both him and Ashes moved to a 2 bedroom apartment just an hour's walk from the Aurora. He made friends with some coworkers, no one remarkable, but still friends. 

Finding a job was easy enough. Using the name Jordan Kennedy, he got a job in pest control. It wasn’t a fun job, but most aren’t. Ashes chose to become a police officer, despite their hatred of anything that is involved with the law. You must make sacrifices to win. 

Walking back did he see a familiar glint. Just as fast did he see it was gone. Nothing to worry about, probably. 

Tim seeing Raphaella’s wings wouldn’t be a problem, if the year didn’t just end. She’s been tracking Ashes for weeks now, and finally, they broke. 

Tim could warn them. Then a week is wasted on nothing. Just follow the plan Raph, she kept thinking. You could kick his ass. He’s a gender-fluid idiot that you care for but weighs less than a stack of books. 

Luckily for everyone involved, he ignored her. She couldn’t fight him if he pulled a weapon but it’s the thought that counts. Ashes was there soon enough. 

After what seems like an eternity, they finally left. 

Ashes needed to relax. This will be the third fire on this planet, but second to be done without purpose. Well maybe to spite the creepy cult, but other than that just to let it burn. The old house outside of town would be nice. Today is an anniversary. 

Making the first move is always fun. They never expect it. Raphaella trailed Ashes to the end of the city. The building they stopped at an old house, slowly bringing out a flask and throwing the liquid inside on the building. Taking a swig of what was inside, they pulled out a match, lighting it, and letting the house burn. 

Watching the flames grow is Ashes favorite part of arson. The slow build to the endless plume of smoke that chokes you and makes your eyes water. Breathing the smoke they blacked out, a gunshot behind them.

Waking up on the Aurora is always shocking. First, who got them out? Second, how long were they out?

The first is easy enough. In the handwriting only scientists and doctors have, a note is under their hand. 

Have fun planetside!! <3 - Raphaella la Cognizi

Second, it was their phone. Daisy was texting Basira about what she thought of the new sectioned officers and if she wanted to go out to the new pizza place. A single text from Tim asking if they burned down the building they just burned down.

Grabbing a few bottles of liquor from the kitchen, and off they went to go start fire and cause mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh. I might not post for a week or two because of family stuff, so sorry if updates are slow. That's why this chapter isn't the best.


	6. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two forces meet.

“Now Miss-“

“It’s Doctor.”

Looking around the office, the women looked bored. If none of this matters. Elias Bouchard has seen a lot, Jonah Magnus has seen more, but she seems different. Even if it was a new fear, the flesh has already taken a claim. 

“I would assume your assistant told you why I’m here.”

“Yes, and how much are you willing to pledge? If you are just here for a small donation, we have someone downstairs that will help you.” 

“I have an interest in the archives, or better yet the archivist.” She paused, turning to Elias, her eye burning a hole through him. “He took something from me that cannot be repaired. I’m willing to pay what it takes.” 

Elias should have known. It didn’t take an idiot to notice the slaughter had already marked Jon. It also wasn’t hard to see it had done the same to his supposed sister. He would have to find out later what they did. “Doctor, I’m afraid that the archives, and archivists for that matter, are none of your concern. Now if you would please excuse yourself from my office.” 

“Now I don’t want to take Jonathan or Anastasia from you, but this is the only way a mother can see what her children are doing and what they are doing with my mechanisms. I can pay.” 

So she’s Jon’s mother. He mentioned being raised by his grandma, yet she knows his name and his sister. What are her mechanisms, he wonders. But if anything it’s a random woman donating to his organization and hopefully giving his archivist another mark. 

“Can I have a name if we are going to be working together then?” 

“Doctor Carmilla will be fine.”

“Elias Bouchard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,, haha. I'm sorry. Next Time, Worms


	7. Nastya's horrible lunch date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny deals with worms. Naysta has a date.

“Naysta, would you do me the honor of going out to lunch with me?” 

Tim has been planning this for weeks. The fact that no one has seen the Sims eat, despite the muscle mass, should be a little worrying. The late-night Jon spent can’t help. 

“I’m gay, and I don’t want to end up on one of your ‘lunches’ with some random person you are trying to charm.” 

Her response was less than ideal. Sasha thought it was perfect though. Trying to recover, he replies “No, no, no. First, you are way too young, second, I’m not going to bring anyone you don’t know, and finally, I’m worried if you are eating enough. If you accept” a pause for dramatic effect, “we will be going to the new cafe down the street.” 

As if to consider her options, Naysta finally says, “I’ll ask Jon.” 

Just like that she stood up and started heading to Jon’s back office. 

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Naysta slowly sunk down. “I hate capitalism.” 

“You’re not the one that was forced to get a job,” Jonny said. 

“But I’m the one that has to deal with your horrible assistants. One who wants me to go to lunch with him.”

“Aren’t they too old for you?” 

“Apparently he’s worried about me.” 

“Ew.”

“Can you say no so I don’t have to do it?”

At that Jonny barked out a laugh. “The millions of times I said no, this is the time you listen to me?” 

Naysta shrugged in response. “If I blame it on you, then I seem less like an arsehole.” 

“Just because you said that you have to go. Think of it as payback for breaking my nose when I was dying your hair.”

“I hate you.” 

“I know.” 

For weeks the tunnels have been infected for weeks. Worms cover the wall like paint, and Ivy is losing her mind. Every few days, waking up to see that not only are you being eaten by worms, your mortal company is screaming, but Brian refuses to leave. 

“I'm leaving until the worms are gone.” That day she woke up to worms eating through her shirt, Leightner was blaming her for being an Archivist and started talking about a Gertrude, again. Ivy is done. 

“Brian you can come, but Leightner can’t.”

“He will die down here without us.”

“He survived down here longer than us.” 

“With all of the worms do you think he could make it? Even you can't take it..”

“I can’t take him.” 

She has been planning on leaving for weeks. Even if Ivy didn’t remember, her hate did. Brian has got attached to Leightner, wanting to protect him. Ivy had the opposite reaction. She would be mostly okay if he let her look at his books, but instead, he curses her out and blames her for his problems. 

“Goodbye old man. I will return when you die.” 

“Goodbye Archivist. I hope not to see you until then.”

Fuck Spiders and everything they bring. If that little bastard hasn’t shown up Jonny wouldn’t be stuck with two of his assistance, one that is stabbing with a corkscrew, and the other angry texting the two missing people. 

Honestly, the small blessings of not dealing with Nasta’s whole blood is deadly and we cant die thing. Jonny’s main goal is to get out of here without exposing himself to his coworkers or having no coworkers by the end. Either is fine. 

Despite her cold exterior, Tim is determined to see Naysta happy. He planned the perfect break. Her accent had led him to believe that she was from Russia, and the fact she sometimes whispers things under her breath, so the new Russian deli would be a good bet. After he could take her to the book store just a few blocks from the archives in case they need to go back. Its the perfect plan. 

That was until Sasha sent the message, “wornms dotn come back” 

Nastya at this point seemed to be in a deep conversation with the man at the counter, so if he could just readjust his plans everything would be fine. 

“В наши дни подростки такие неуважительные..” The man said. Before she could rebuttal, Tim stepped in to pull her away. Soon enough they got their food and quickly made an exit.

This plant was kinda boring. The police were just good enough to be annoying, but not enough to be a challenge. 

So Ivy found a clothing store and is now trying to see how much she could steal before anyone catches on. In the store, there are only 2 other people. First a woman with dyed ends, and a teenage boy that seems like he couldn’t care less. Altogether there is a less than 40 percent chance that they could notice her. 

After a minute of looking around and a few new shirts, the girls with the dyed hair starts talking. “Now Georgie, I went to the Magnus Archives, but that cunt of an archivist said I was losing my mind, and how none of that happened. I should have left once that bastard brought out the tape recorder, but I trusted you!” 

Bit rude to talk on the phone in public, but she couldn’t judge. She would like to meet the archivist. “The archives themself were horrible, I swear no one couldn’t walk without stepping on a paper.” 

Now Ivy needs to meet the activist. If she’s lucky, its the old man’s archivist. Solves two of her problems. Of to the Magnus Archives.

“So, Nastya, I kinda need to tell you something.” Never a good way to start talking. Besides the fact of Tim trailing them for the last few blocks, and how she almost killed the man at the restaurant, but this could drag out the whole encounter. 

“Can it wait, someone has been following us for a while,” she said. Looking back he seemed to be blending in, but the dark sunglasses are a giveaway. 

“Wow, what. How do you know?” God, he is oblivious. 

“The man with the sunglasses has been following us for a bit too long.”

After a moment of silence, Stoker finally said, “Around this corner should be a shop. Go in there and I’ll see if he follows.”

So that’s what she does, they turn a corner, Tim S. shoves her in a clothing store and waits outside. Well, she could use more clothes. Wait, is that Ivy? 

Gunpowder Tim found Naysta easy enough. It’s hard not to notice a 5’7, shockingly pale, with a black coat that’s covered in patches, teenage girl. The problem was her companion. He was the same size as Brian or Marius and seemed to be sticking by her. 

After a few blocks, he lost them. They turned a corner and all that was left was the man. 

“Sasha!” 

Despite having both of his legs being filled with holes, Jon is still trying to stand. “Jon you can barely walk, Sasha should go,” Martin said, pushing him back down. 

“Both of you go, I can find another exit.”

“No Jon, I stuck a corkscrew in your leg, you are not dying by worms!” 

“Well Martin, you don’t have a choice anymore.”

With that, he stood up and pushed sending both Sasha and Martin out. 

“Fuck.”

Currently, Tim is holding sunglasses against the wall, and he couldn’t care less. 

Tim is being held up by the man, and he couldn’t care less. 

Oh god, there is both Ivy and the one mortal girl that yelled at Jonny. She would choose Tim over Ivy. 

“Tim?” Naysta called out carefully. Which one responds will win.

No response. Walking over to where she last saw him, instead saw both Gunpowder and Stoker almost fighting. Until Stoker punched him. 

Naysta said something but Sunglasses started to respond so he just punched him. Not the best response but he rather not have her feel unsafe. Dropping him, he went to find her. He didn’t have to look far because she saw the whole thing. 

Fucker punched him. He’s dead once the blood is out of his mouth. So a few seconds give or take.

Tunnels. 

The worms down here are fast and seem to cover the walls. Its the only option right now, so that’s where Martin and Sasha go. 

“Sasha! A room!” 

Martin grabbed her arm pulling in to a random door. Once inside did they see the body.

Jonny just walked out of the archives. The CO2 made his head feel funny and lightheaded but he’s getting out. 

A woman seemed to be forming in the middle of the archives. “Archivist-”

A bullet landed in her head, letting out a scream. The worms around seemed to be dying so just to the door. 

Tim just grabbed Naysta and started walking. “Can we go back to the archives now?” she asked. 

“Worms got in. I don’t want to go back and get eaten.”

“Then are we just going to sit here?”

“We could go to my flat,”

At that Naysta started laughing. It’s almost as unnerving as Jons. 

“I would rather not go somewhere I don’t know. Follow me.”

Ivy watched Nayta walk-in they made eye contact and turned around. Hm. Seems like the time to leave. Walking out pockets full is always satisfying so time to meet this archivist. 

When she got there, it was a disaster. Both emergency services and police where surrounding the building. Someone very familiar covered in blood was swooped up and forced into the hospital’s tent.

Getting out was easy, having a bunch of people poke and prod at Jonny was not. He had to bullshit a reason on why he had metal in his chest. So now he has a pacemaker. A few moments after he got out his two assistance were escorted out by police. 

After a few hours did they finally let them all go. Before he left Elias pulled him aside. “There is a teenage girl with dyed hair that is waiting over there for you.” 

“That’s probably just Naysta,” he said, pushing him off. 

It was not in fact Naysta. Instead, Ivy stabbed him. 

Caring Jonny across town was no easy feat, Ivy did get him to the Aurora but it took a bit of effort. She should probably go back to Brian. After all, there is a 73.25 chance the worms are gone. 

Jonny never likes waking up alone so until then, Ivy lifts up his arm, inserting her place beside him. 

Only after Ivy fell asleep did he come back. Jonny seeing her, lifted her and left her in the commons. 

Tim is sitting in the Sims kitchen. Naysta gave him a cup of tea? It is not good, but he got spoiled by Martin. The rooms are filled with random instruments and guns. At least he thinks it's guns. A little steampunk but still looks real. 

“So do you play any instruments?” 

At that Naysta laughed. Looking around the room she said, “I guess you could assume.” 

“Could you play me something?” 

She just nodded and pulled a violin out. Where she got, no clue. The song seemed vaguely familiar. Huh. 

“Have you ever watched Star Wars?”

“What?”

“We probably have a few hours before Jon comes back, and you don’t seem to be that big in pop culture. So do you want to watch Star Wars?”

After watching the first movie, Nayta started to yell at the screen. Mostly about the physics, and how technology wouldn’t work. Tim found it funny. 

Walking in, Jonny heard Naysta yelling at something and a familiar laugh. “Naysta, I’m dead.”

“Shame.” She called back.

“Anything interesting?”

“We saw Tim.”

“Did you punch him?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. I’m going to bed.” Just like that walking past his crewmate and coworker watching what seems to be a bad sci-fi movie he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't update for a while. I'm going out of town for a few days.


	8. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I have no idea if this is going to post. Like I don't see it but I've tried like four-time, so IDK, but I digress.

Georgie Barker has been running What the Ghost for six years. 

Inspector Lyfrassir Edda has been on earth for seven years. 

These statements are related and should not be separated. 

After traveling the stars for three hundred years, around two hundred and fifty with one of the pirates they hated the most, Lyf wanted a change. Naysta found her way back to her crew; they decided, choose a random planet and make a life. 

A few failed attempts later, Inspectors Second Class Lyfrassir Edda, new Midgard Transport Police died, and Georgina Barker, podcast expert takes center stage. They already recorded all of their thoughts and plans, so why not make a career of it? 

What the Ghost formed after Georgie found about the ghost videos of YouTube. After nearly two days of being angry about how much better they could do, they broke. Using an old mic they found in the back of the closet, their laptop, and very little research did What the Ghost start its first episode. 

It’s grown from a podcast they record under a blanket from a cramped apartment with one too many roommates, to having a home studio and becoming an expert in ghosts. It’s not the strangest growth that happened in the past few hundred years all things considered. Hel they went from a police officer, then a wanted Pirate, then back to lune recording themselves in the span of three hundred years.

Soon they are up there with the best, Ghost Hunt UK being one. Melanie King was unique. Sure they probably met a few decades worth of ghost hunters, but she had something that seemed so homely about her. Only later did they make the connection that it was the anger and the violence that made Lyf miss their home. 

With a new friendship, a good job, and a new cat, Lyf finally made a new life. That was until a doctor decided to stop by. 

“Hello Georgina, can we talk?” 

That day had already started bad, with a restless night of nightmares and Odin. Once awake did The Admiral both nearly rip off their hair by getting his claws stuck in their hair, and chewed through the new microphone cable. Now after a bad recording session, a new face stood at the door. 

“I’m sorry but I try not to let fans into my home.”

“This is more of a personal matter to me. You see you were one of the last people to see two of my children.”

Oh. That is not what they expected. “Oh, that’s not what I expected.”

“You see they are both teen girls with little experience with the outside world, Inspector,” she pushed on as she walked into the flat. 

“Ma’am I don’t know what gives you the right to push into my house, and call me Inspector-”

“Don’t play coy with me Lyfassir. You held Ivy prisoner, then once your system was destroyed you went with Anastasia. You also promised her that if you both ended up on the same planet you would go with them, correct?”

Fuck. How does she know? This stupid planet could bearly leave the atmosphere, let alone the system itself. What does she want with those two? Their teens? At least they thought they both were in their early hundreds. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about, please leave my home.”

“Now why would I do that? You still have so much more to tell me.”

Despite all odds, Meline King decided to save a life. Three swift knocks on the door, then a familiar voice yelling, “Let me see the boy! Stop holding out!”

“Doors open!”

And just like that she let herself in, walked into the main living space, and laid down grabbing The Admiral. Only after grabbing him did she notice the other figure. “Oh, am I interrupting something?”

“She was just leaving.” Glaring at her did she take the hint. “If you know anything, here is my contact information,” she said handing them a card. 

She left with a swift exit, only leaving a looming feeling of discomfort. “You okay?” Melanie asked.

“Fine. Do you want to help me and The Admiral look at apartments?”

“Always.”


	9. Who's the bosses boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made and revelations are made.

Ashes is trying their goddamn best, but the “Sims” are making them want to die forever. Basira was assigned the death of Gertrude Robinson, but Ashes was forced to deal with two of the oldest, unstable, and most violent immortals in the universe. 

Walking into the archives the first thing you notice is the mess, the next would be people. Only in their line of work do you need to know everyone in a room at a time. First a taller man wearing a button-up shirt with only half-buttoned. He was talking to a smaller woman, she has small scars covering her face and hands. There was another man handing out tea. He seemed to have more scars than the women, but his seem to have faded more. Then finally a familiar face. One that turned heel and ran to the back room. “Shit.”

The first week after Prentis was a bit strange. Jonny tried to separate himself from everyone if this is a good story he can't be fucking it over by killing one of them before the reach their purpose. Naysta did the opposite. She seemed to form an attachment to the mortal Tim and by proxy the rest of them. 

“So one of them had to kill her.” Jonny brought up with Naysta one night. “Oh probably. Are you sure it’s not the creepy boss?” 

“If he is I swear to god I will rip out his poor heart.”

“Promise?”

“Sure.”

Currently seeing her run into his office, it raised a few questions. “Ashes is here.”

“What?”

“Ashes is here.” That's all she said before one of the assistance called out. “Boss the police are here!” 

Exiting the office basically dragging Naysta in, did he notice them. Looking if they fought the devil and won, Ashes O'Reilly was standing in his archives. (Is this how Ivy feels when they go to her library. Oh god is he Ivy?) “Officer Basira Hussain, I’m here looking into the death of the former head archivist.” 

Look around did they finally see little hits of mechanism. Holes with violins, guns under jackets, skid marks from boots, piles of paper of Russian writing. It's almost impressive that they didn't get caught, but Ashes knew what to look for. 

“I’m Jonanath Sims and this is Naysta. I would be happy to give a statement. Until then I will be in my office.” Jonny said. He seemed almost too happy about everything. Before they could reply, he left. That prick. “Sorry he’s a bit of an ass,” the tall one said. The others in the room started to grumble about not swearing in front of Naysta, but he pushed forward. “I’m Tim, the sweetheart in the sweater is Martin, and the one glaring at me is Sasha.” 

“I already introduced myself. I’m going to start with Jon, then I’ll make it way through the rest of you.” Looking around, no one seemed to show any objections. They turned and walked into the lion’s mouth. 

Oh is the golden. Despite Ashes famed hatred for the police, they are now ana active officer. Once in his office did he break out the whiskey. Once two glasses where poured did Ashes walk in. 

“I’m not spose to drink on the job,” they said, taking a glass. 

“Fuck the job. Who got you?” 

“How’d you know, and Raph.”

“You didn’t shoot me or Naysta on sight. Ivy for me.”

Ashes let out a chuckle. “What did she stab you and run?”

After a long pause, he looked up with a crooked smile plastered on his face. “After being eaten by worms, I was told a teenager with dyed hair was around the corner. I walked straight into her knife.” 

“Went to burn down a building, but she shot me in the back of the head.” By this time Ashes was already pouring them both another glass. “What can you tell me about Gertrude Robbinson?”

“She was a lune, anti-social, and was down to get her hands dirty. My type of woman. Sadly never had the chance to talk to her before ‘dying in the line of duty’.” Taking another drink, he pulled out an old tape recorder. “A shame really, didn’t meet her, didn’t pull the trigger.” 

“How about a deal then?” Now, this caught his interest. The quartermaster rarely ever made deals, and when they do, it always holds value to them. “What’s the deal?” Jonny asked, knowing full well he is already going to say yes. 

“Don’t kill Daisy Tonner, you or Naysta, and I’ll tell you whatever I know about everyone still in.”

“Now I think we can improve this. We won’t kill Flowey if you give me Gertrude’s old tapes.” Martin mentioned them when Jonny was grilling him on the body. Three bullets and surrounded by tapes. Sasha refused to answer any of his questions. If he could get those tapes, he could figure out the story. 

“Her names Daisy, and those will be hard to get.”

“Why?” 

“It’s under section 31’s control.”

Jonny had no idea what that meant. “Would you like to make a statement?”

“First, do we have a deal?”

“If you make a statement.”

Tim is losing it. The body of Jane Prentis burned easy enough. Its the smell that is so strange. He has smelled burning flesh before. Hell, he has eaten burnt flesh before, but this is different. This is the smell of sickness and rubber under it that makes it so unnerving. 

It’s not customary for pest control to be the cremators, but with this, he couldn’t ignore. The bullet in the head is very clearly Mechanism. Probably Ivy, it being from an Archive and all. He should have just grabbed the bullet and run, but the freak of an archivist wanted to see the ashes. That’s why he was even allowed to see the cremation. 

Tim hopes that interaction with this archivist is limited. 

Basira seemed a bit strange though Martin. Besides that she could scare the local teen, Jon seemed to find her amusing. Sure he was always a bit awkward, but that seemed more out of familiarity than anything. When she pulled him aside she did warn him though. 

“Don’t trust the Sims. Believe me, they will kill you at the slightest inconvenience.”

That was it. He was too afraid to tell the other, but it was also too intimidating to ask what she meant. Martin was forced to believe that the others got the message and that the Sims can no longer be friends. If anything, it was a big misunderstanding and they did nothing wrong. 

That was it. His life wasn’t at risk by going to work every day if you ignore the worm attack, and Jons paranoia, and Tim’s growing frustration, and Sasha’s decline mental health, and oh god he’s going to die here. 

Making deals with Jonny is always a bargain. He said it best himself. They are liars and thieves, but he mostly stays true to his word if he has some say in the terms. The tapes were easy to get, but telling the statement was horrible. He made them tell things that they would have liked to keep to themselves. 

Ashes tried to warn everyone else about how dangerous those two are, but only the stocky fellow seemed to take it seriously. The girl, she only laughed. An empty laugh that carried no joy, but hate instead. The tall one just pushed it off, joking about how he is scared of his 5’3 boss. 

If one could at least be wary, it would make life so much easier. 

“Jonny and Naysta are at Magnus.” 

Tim has gotten back less than a minute ago and is already being told about two of his biggest competitors. He only agreed to look at Magnus for Ivy, but if he could kill Jonny, that would make everything so much better. “How did you figure that out?”

“Had to go talk with them about a case.”

“God I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

When Gunpowder Tim walked into the archives it was like a bomb went off. Naysta immediately noticed his outfit. Platform shoes, ripped jeans, his hair up, and a pair of glasses hiding her work. All she could say was “You're going to make his heart fail.”

“That's the goal, Naysta. Do you want to watch?”

Tim Stoker was in between them before she could respond. “No, she wouldn’t. Are you here to give a statement?”

After a moment of silence, Gunpowder started to laugh. “You're the wanker that punched me.”

“And I’ll do it again.” 

“Calm down Tims.” Naysta finally stood up, seeming amused. “Let's go glasses.” 

Despite what Tim just said, he wouldn’t punch glasses in the face. Sasha seems to be slowly losing herself after Prentis. Martin is nearly as paranoid as Jon. Tim is the last line of defense between the general population and everything down there. 

If he can’t even keep creeps like sunglasses away from a girl, then what can he do? Keep everything from falling apart around her or die trying. 

Despite how much he complains, Jonny likes working in the archives. It's his job to comb through stories and see what is really happening. When looking into an old tape from Ashes did Naysta drop a horrible gift in his office. “Hello love.”

“He was picking a fit with mortal Tim so I have to deal with that,” and just like she appeared she left, only leaving an unfairly pretty man in his office. “You’re a menace.”

“I get told that a lot, should I be hurt?” he asked. 

“Why are you here Tim?” 

Taking a seat across from Jonny only did he notice the small amount of makeup he put on. “Oh that bastard! They told you where we are!” 

“Was it me wearing my finest sunglasses that tipped you off?” he asked coyly. 

“It was the highlighter,” Jonny replied.

“Well, I didn’t just come here to be pretty,” 

“But you're so good at it.”

Rolling his eyes Tim pushed forward, “I have the ashes of Prentis. Even saw her cremated myself.” 

Now that piqued Jonny’s interest. Before it was just plain curious about what the rest of his crew was doing planetside, but if there is an overlap, he would jump at the chance to see it. He pressed start on the tape recorder on his desk. “Can you say that again?”

“I quit.” Those words ruined Sashas life. 

“I’m sorry you can’t.” No, those words ruined her life. 

After deciding to go to the countryside until Elias sends her a pink slip. When she couldn’t stand and walk anymore, that's when she went back to work. Sasha just skipped over Elias and went straight to the archives. 

Once she stepped foot down there all of her pain went away. She no longer felt sick, but everyone around her seemed to be having a horrible time. Martin took P.C Hussan's warning a bit more seriously than the others. Tim was doing the opposite and trying to make sure Naysta felt safe. 

She was going to die down here. 

Overall, Naysta was having a great time. With both G.P Tim and Jonny together, she could start laying the groundwork to make them both hate her in a single fail swoop. So when Tim S. asked her “How do you know him?” all she said was “That’s Jon’s boyfriend.” 

Soon not only did Martin know his crush was dating someone else, but the person that Tim S. punched was fucking his boss. Sasha doesn’t seem to care anymore, putting more effort into her work than talking with the others. 

Today is a good day. 

When leaving Jonny’s office everyone down there turned to watch Tim. Fuck them. He left with his head held high, calling out “Goodbye dear!” 

Leaving just quick enough to avoid Naysta’s knife, did he realize Jonny still has his glasses. Shit. 

“Naysta, did you just throw a knife at him?” Tim asked. She just nodded and headed to the back room. He was going to die here. 

Only when Jonny started to actually work again, did Naysta come back. “I threw a knife at Tim. I also told them you two were dating so you don’t need to cover your neck.” 

That fucker. Quickly trying to cover any marks that he missed he filled Naysta in on the betrayal. “So Ashes left us to the wolves?” 

“Did you expect less? Oh, I made a deal so we can’t kill some Daisy girl.”

She just hummed in acknowledgment, seeming to be toying with glasses. “Only Marius and Raph don’t know where we are,” she said after a moment. 

Fuck.


	10. Interlude III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toy Soldier joins a circus.

Toy Soldier was having a wonderful time. With all of its friends spread out, it had to forge its own path. After wandering around for a few months, it found another toy. Nikola had also killed her previous owner but offered it a job in her circus. Not wanting to be under anyone, Toy Soldier beat her to death or the closest thing to death. 

Taking her clothes, it chose to go to the circus and just play as Nikola. Everyone else got to have fun names, why can't it? What could be so hard?

Everything is so hard. 

T.S was running the Circus of Other for around a year now. After spending one year with Breekon and Hope, it would very much like to meet more interesting people, but spending more time there did it seem less likely. With its growing responsibility to the stranger and the other avatars slowly seeing that the circus is here to stay. It did that by putting spies everywhere. 

When replacing Rosie it was a risky move, but it did put it in direct contact with Elias. He knew what had happened, even sending an email, “If you could please not replace my secretary without my prior knowledge, it would be greatly appreciated,” to show his care for the circus, even if the response is pending. 

T.S has slowly seen what most of the others are doing, Ashes taking bribes, Jonny burning papers that aren't important, Nastya breaking random air conditioners, Raphella trying different poisons in coffee, and Tim trying to hide as many firearms on him as possible, the others it can't seem to find though. 

Finally, Toy Soldier had it’s a response to Elias. “I Would Love To Talk This Over With You. Would You Like To Get Tea?”

Less than an hour passes then a response. “No.”

His loss.


	11. Raphaella learns the office drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; Poison, alcohol use, and mention of human subjects. 
> 
> Raphaella makes a friend.

Ivy has been alone for around 3 months now and is missing her friends. After seeing Jonny she thought about going back to Brian but decided against it not wanting to see more of this planet. 

Now, Ivy can't seem to find anyone. She has to take up shelter in a library, sleeping in the study rooms. She could return to Jonny’s archives, but the 64.92 percent chance he already quit is outweighing the need for anything else. 

It’s not like she hasn’t been looking. When first on her own she saw people that had to be her crewmates, only to see that they didn’t have wings or did have both arms. Ivy needs to find someone. 

Raphaella is trying to escape this conversation without killing the other person, but that seems to be the only option. It seemed like a good idea to move to the fourth floor, but now carrying a highly poisonous toxin in one arm, and dinner in the other, she can now see her faults. With a stairway to small to let her fly up and an elevator forever was broken, she has no choice but to use the stairs like everyone else. Halfway up did she meet another woman. 

She was seemingly equally regretting floor choice when Raph caught up to her. “Those real?” the lady asked. If realizing what she said, the woman quickly added “The wings. Are the wings real? You don’t have to answer. ” 

“At least buy me dinner first.” Raph pushed forward but the woman kept following. “I'm Sasha, and I’m so sorry.”

“Sasha, if you're sorry you should have realized I don't want to talk.” 

“Then what about a drink?”

Now, this caught her attention. Sure alcohol on the planet sucked but she could use a new test subject. Sticking out her hand “Raphaella.”

Ivy has been awake for two days now. With the amount of caffeine she has stolen, it is a miracle she hasn't been caught. That being said, is that Raph, or is the lack of sleep finally hitting her. It usually is not hard to find her, with the wings and all, but here her wings seem to be wrapped around her creating an effect that makes it look almost like a shall. 

God Ivy was gay. 

What snapped her out of the daze was the woman next to her. Unless one of her crew suddenly changed everything about themselves, Raphaella was on a date. 

“Yes, the wings are real.” 

The bar Sasha chose was a dimly lit hole in the wall place. With drinks in hand, Sasha seemed unnerved with her answering the question. “If we’re being honest here I just didn’t want to be alone tonight,” Sasha responded. 

Raphaella didn’t want to psychoanalyze anyone tonight, but that is probably not a good mindset. Forget the test subject, if she gets a somewhat healthy mindset then the experiment will be much more fun. “What shitty day at work?”

“You could say that.” 

Soon Sasha had told her all of the office drama, the worms, and where two of her friends are. “This has been lovely but I think we should head back, Marius is probably worried.” 

“Marius?”

“The one that plays the violin at three am.”

Sasha lets out a bark of laughter, “I’m sorry, the one that tried to kill me?”

Shrugging Raph said, “I was experimenting on it, didn’t realize he gave it away.” 

With more laughter, the two pushed out in the night. 

After two hours, 27 minutes, and 41 seconds, Raphaella left. Ivy had been keeping watch on “Cloud Nine” to see if she could make her move yet, but her date never left her side. Only when the girl was at a building did Ivy think she should have her chance, but Raphaella followed. 

Increasingly annoyed, Ivy scaled the side of the building. Grumbling to herself did she see Marius. He was asleep on the couch, a violin at his side, and some type of tv playing. Sliding open a window did she sneak in. Sure she could kill him right here, but the 87.62 chance that Raph walks in on her dragging the body was worth it. 

So instead, Ivy suffocated Marius dragged him to the bedroom, and used the poison that Raphaella kept so conventional next to her food. Next was the waiting game. Hiding in an empty cabinet, she just played the waiting game. 

Despite herself, Raphaella had a nice night. The cherry on top was that Marius left her food alone. Well not alone, judging from the lack of poison in one of her vials. At least she could get a good night's sleep. 

Ivy has to give it to Raphella. She does make a fast poison. Within a minute she had eaten, dragged herself to the couch and died. Next Ivy dropped her body down in the ally. Climb, down she picked up her and carried her home. 

Raphaella woke up halfway to the Aurora but is never carried by Ivy, so she just let it happen. 

Besides the 50 percent chance Raphaella woke up on the way back, the event was mostly uneventful. Once she was set down Ivy was caught with her hand being held and being pulled into Raph’s open arms. 

Raphaella will be getting a goodnight’s sleep, but its because she’s with her love, not because of poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. This week was busy so I didn't have time to write, but there it is. I wanted the girls to have a chapter but at the expense of cutting an argument between Raph and Marius about what his pyramid scheme's main demographic is.


	12. Interlude IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assistance met the newest Sims. Nastya and Tim made a friend.  
> TW// mentions abuse but real vague  
> TW// mentions of dead parent

After Prentis’s attack and Jon’s following stalking, Martin has been trying to avoid being alone. So early mornings, late nights, but mostly he's been with Tim. Sasha had mostly cut them out of her life, seeming to make new friends with her weird neighbors, coming in hangover or not coming in most days. Still heading P.C Hussain, Martin has tried limiting his interaction with the Sims. He only brings them tea, talks to Nastya about her new pet project, and being interrogated by Jon. All that said, nothing could prepare him for who was in the archives. 

“Are you here to make a statement..?” Martin had just arrived in the office to see an imposing figure in the middle. 

“Martin, correct?” For this first time in weeks, he was the first in the office. They seemed to be looking at an old paper. “I’m sorry if I’m imposing.” Standing to their full height she sticking out her hand. 

“I’m Doctor Carrmila, I heard my oldest work is down here, so I wanted to surprise them, but I’ll be leaving now.” 

“Wait, do you mind telling me who it is?” Martin asked. If he could figure out who’s parent this is, he could fill in the gaps. 

“I believe they’re going by Sims these days. They cut me out, and I would like to see them again.” 

Shit. New Sims. “Please don’t tell Jonathan or Anastasia I was here. It would ruin the surprise,” they continued. 

“Martio!” Tim yelled pushing in. As soon as Martin turned away, Camilla was gone. “I just met the third Sims,” he said, melting into his chair. 

“What?”

“I met the third Sims.” 

After filling him in on the awkward conversation, and Sasha around an hour later, they receive a text. 

I can’t show up today, Natsya made a friend.  
IMAGE 

That photo had a very concentrated Nastya picking up a cat, who seemed to have already ripped her shirt sleeves. 

“Looks like we have the rest of the day to plan.”

Sneaking a cat in the apartment didn’t seem like a bad idea at the moment. Only once inside did Nastya see her faults. “Why the fuck did you think this was a good idea?” 

“I missed the octo-kittens, so I got this planets cat.”

After hiding on top of the counters for around twenty minutes, a few threats are thrown, and a ripped sleeve, Naysta was finally able to grab the little bastard. All with Jonny sitting and taking photos of her. 

“Could you help?” She finally asked, trying to keep him in her grasp.

“Nope, sending this to Aurora.” Fucker. “I’ll be back.” 

“Don’t get caught doing something dumb.” 

“I’ll try.” 

“So we are in agreement?” Looking around no one objects to Tim. “Operation Sims Family commence.” 

Finding Gunpowder Tim was easy. Just look for the apartments farthest away from the fire station. After all, Ashes does live there too. Holding the kitten, Nastya knocked on the door. 

With the door quickly opening to a gun in her face. “You can’t kill me, I'm holding a cat.” Pushing in, she let it go. “Truce?”

“Truce.” 

A smile crept on to Tim’s face. Soon they made a small area for Rose, the cat, and agreed. As long as the cat is alive, they won't get each other out.

It’s been a few days since the assistance started to “Operation Sims Family” and all they learned was they make a lot of dead dad jokes, and refuse to acknowledge their mothers. It is still unclear which one they share. This is a slow process, and finally, Sasha broke. 

“Nastya why do you live with Jon and not with your parents.” 

“Because I don’t like being a test subject, so drop it. This includes the rest of you pocking around our family.” 

The assistance dropped it, at least in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to add triggers with Carmilla now, so if I miss something pls point it out. Also, comments mean the world to me, and I don't think I've said that yet. So thank you.


	13. Brian's Vaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds a crewmember. Jonny meets a librarian. 
> 
> TW// Mentions of Human Experimentation  
> Mentions of a parental figure being abusive  
> Smoking  
> Gun Violence  
> Violence (not detailed)  
> Hostage Situation  
> Please let me know if I missed something

It’s been nearly a year since Ivy left, and Brian is alone again. Juergen Leightner left in the dead of the night a few weeks back and no amount of searching could find him. He should have left with Ivy, but ends, getting out with Ivy, didn’t justify means, leaving an old man alone. 

Now boredom wasn’t the problem, on Fort Galfrien he found may ways to keep his mind occupied, but it was the worrying that kept him up. With Ivy alone and no one regulating Jonny or Tim, this planet could go down in flames in a matter of hours. It’s the reason Brian told Ashes teams in the first place. 

If a single Mechanism is left alone, they could cause mass destruction with a flick of their wrist. He needs to get out. Even without the nagging of MjE, it was still his goal to protect the innocents from the mechanisms, until he could be convinced otherwise. 

He thinks the tunnels are driving him mad. Some days all he could think of was crushing their skulls and pulling them back home, others he only thinks of Marius's smile or Tim’s laugh. A few times he can swear he hears Jonny singing down the corridors, but once he gets over there, it's empty. Once he even sang back, but still no change in the outcome. 

So he wonders. 

At some point, he must have pushed finding an exit from his mind. You know what, fuck it. This is the closest thing to a vacation he has had in a while. No fear of his switch being fucked with, or having to think of the people his cohorts are surely killed. It could be quite nice to finally have some breathing room. He stops following Jonny’s voice and starts doing things he’s been putting off for decades. 

After oiling his rusting joints, fixing the wires that can’t repair themselves without a little help, he finally going to organize his compartments. Carmilla might have been an insane, cruel, immortal, vampire, but she did think ahead. Besides the built-in toaster and tea set, he had a set of basic construction tools, vials long emptied, and other bits and bods he had collected through the millenniums. 

Most were useless, but Ivy might find it useful. A poster for “Oracle of Delphi” with “FEAR THE ACHERON!” written on the back, some old parts of the moon, or maybe a revolutionary flag going against their false god. It was really just Raph with a crown, but it helped the people and her experiments. That was until she let someone go, then nearly immediately losing her following. All in all could have gone worse. He made a mental note to return to the system soon. 

Once he started removing more empty vials did the singing started. 

“Gassed last night, and gassed the night before  
Gonna be gassed tonight if we’re never gassed no more”

The lyrics came easy to Jonny. After all, that's all Tim and Bertie sang in the war. Then that's all Tim sang when telling his trama for a live audience, or if he gets drunk enough. Humans and their shitty booze. It was ironic, he’s been down in the tunnel around six times now, but the first time the Moon Kaiser had crossed his mind. The only good thing that came out of it was Tim and that changes daily. 

Somethings down here. With Elias’s apparent assistant forming into someone new, but only the one shouty mortal saying that morphing into different people is normal. He should probably deal with that. 

Probably not going to. If anything he can tell the archival assistance to do it. It’s a miracle any of them are still alive. He hasn’t been trying in any type of manor to keep them alive. Even sending the only decent one to handle knife hands. Whatever Ashes had told all of them, it was fucking was Tim the most. He still jokes around and gets his work done, but only in front of Nastya. If she goes off and does whatever she does, Tim yells, threatens, and fights. 

He could tell their guard dog about all of the shit they have running right now, but he’ll play his hand when he needs it. 

“What about the table in artifact storage?” Nastya said, glaring daggers at him. 

God, it was so easy to remember that she was royalty. After seeing T.S. weird cult around Not!Rosie, it wasn’t hard to see what needs to be done. Get it the fuck away. “Could. Would have to sneak an ax or an explosive in.” 

“Like it’s hard.” 

Sitting up from his horrible little desk, Jonny asked “What will you be doing?” 

“Found out who Sasha drinking buds are. Sending them a message.” 

“I’ll give the boys a day off.” 

“No.” 

“It’s just one thing I saw. I would ask Jon but he’s ‘busy’.” 

Now Sasha is not dumb. Sure she can have dumb moments but going to a creepy underground tunnel system with some one a cop told her to avoid, that seems stupid. “Why can’t you ask Tim?” 

“Jon gave him a mental health day.”

“Martin?” 

“After he saw me stealing this jumper we haven’t talked.” 

Sighing, Sasha finally looked at Nastya. It looked as if she was almost as uncomfortable asking and Sasha felt saying no. “I’ll do it, if you give me some information.” 

Thinking for a moment, she nodded. “I just need to grab something then we can go down.” 

“What do you need anyway?”

“You’ll know it when you see it.”

Humming a familiar tune, Brian has finally opened every single one of his compartments. With a sea of memories and trophies his crewmates have given him. Some he even picked up himself. Now comes the organizing. 

“Where is this box we’re getting?” 

“It should be around the corner. Jon must have dropped in when he was down here.” 

A loaded gun, an empty tunnel, and the perfect way to annoy her crewmates. The plan was perfect. If worse comes to worst Sasha lives and they carry a crate upstairs. That was until an old song filled her ears. 

Oh for fucks sack. Plans change but deal with Brian always left Nastya in a sour mood. She likes Brian, he’s the closest thing she has to a best friend so it sucks to have to manipulate him, but you do what you have to. 

“Follow the singing.”

“No.”

Sasha is putting down her foot. Getting a box is one thing but, following a strange singing somewhere a woman died is another. “It’s not a question. You said you would help, this is helping.” 

“Then I want half of my part of the deal.” 

“3 questions or until we find him.”

“Him?”

“That counts, a robot is down here.”

Groaning Sasha, took a deep breath. If she wanted to die she would have let the worms eat her, but if Nastya died, Tim would have her head. “Fine, then let me ask my second question. You said test subject when we asked about your family, why?”

The air was sucked out of the room. The need to know was a lot stronger than the need to live. “Funny, seeing Jonny do it was a lot different than having it done to you.” 

Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, she started to talk. “She would often cut us open to see what new thing she could put in my veins. Did the same to him, but his heart could only take so much. I have a lot more blood than he does heart. Soon she had enough and got more and more of us until the good doctor fell out of contact.” 

Lighting the cigarette, she started to walk. What the fuck. No, that's not enough. What the actual fuck! Sasha thought test subject for like weird diets, not fucking EXPERIMENTS. “I’m sorry. I had-“ she was quickly cut off with the still lit stick in her face. 

“You had no idea.” Nastya started. “You didn’t mean to drag up anything bad. It was just curiosity.” Sasha was forced to watch as the girl that she has spent two years with takes out a pistol and fires a shot into the dark. “Stop looking at my family.” 

Getting an ax in artifact storage wasn’t hard. Surprisingly easy even. The hard part was finding that cursed table. It was a trove of forgotten objects and haunted jars, but that wasn’t what he was looking for. 

The table itself was hidden in the back of a long hallway. Even if you were looking for it, you could easily overlook it. “You better be worth all this trouble,” Jonny said to no one in particular. Bringing the ax down in one swoop did the laughing start. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this Tim.”

“We shouldn't have taken this job, but something must be done.” 

After watching Sasha going into the tunnels without any backup, Tim and Martin were forced to follow. After trailing for a solid few minutes they both seemed to stop. Suddenly a loud shot ran out. “Oh hanged man, get out here!” Nastya yelled. 

Martin grabbed Tims's arm and started to pull back. Despite his protest, Martin still was stronger. If one of them had a gun then what use would two extra people be? The exit was right behind them anyways. A bright yellow door that seems to be unlocked. 

“Oh hanged man, get out here!”

Peace can only last so long. “Why would I do that when you can find me, princess?” 

It’s not every day that Brian got to annoy her like this. He’s going to treasure it while it lasts. After a long string of curses, most not in a language he knows, the familiar sound of boots started to make their way towards him.

“If he starts to kill me there should be a power switch on his neck,” Nastya said running forward. Sasha is not prepared for this. 

The laughing seems to surround him. Jonny has seen a lot of shit, but what the fuck crawling out of the door is a first. “Archivist?” 

“Knife hand fucker?” 

The creature let out a laugh, or what was assumed to be a laugh, and said “Do you know what you’ve done?”

Looking around Jonny shrugged. “Broke a table.”

“The table was your last defense silly little archivist.” 

“Probably.”

Knife hands slowly stood to its full height, opening its door showing the vast colorful halls. “I’m willing to help.” 

In the next room the sudden sound of crashing shelves and yelling. “After all, I'm your only way out.” 

“Martin!” Tim was dragged away from the only people he can still protect, by someone who he can help. Once Matin had finally let him go, they weren’t in the tunnels. Tim actually had no idea where they were. Every time you would look away the hallway would shift into something else. 

A sound that would best be described as nails against a chalkboard started to come from behind them. “I’m sorry, I really am, but right now we have to get out of here.” Martin grabbed his arm and starting pulling Tim away from the sound. They seemed to run for miles before a dead end. 

The only thing was a bright yellow door. 

“You fucker.” 

“Missed you too.” 

It seems Brian is being a piece of shit today. “Where's Ivy?” 

He shrugged. “She left around a year ago, Jonny?”

“He should be doing archivist things.” 

Seeming to stop messing with whatever is in his hand, he looked at her for the first time. Ignoring Sasha trying to hid behind her, “After all, Jonathan Sims is the Head Archivist.” 

“Ivy killed him didn’t she.”

“Yes.”

“Whos behind you?”

“The person who should have got the job.”

Laughing Brian turned back around, seeming to clear an area. Taking the hint Natsya climbed right next to him. He told her of how they ended up in the tunnels and meeting with Jurgen Lightner. In exchange she told him of the archives, telling a few to many details about Sasha. “Now Miss James, do you have anything to add?” Brian asked. 

Knife hands kicked Jonny out after he shot at it. Eldritch bullshit he shot is still at a solid one. After a string of curses aimed at no one in peculiar, he hears it. “Oh, archivist! Did you think you could hide.” 

“Not at all.” A gunshot echoes through the tunnel. Faded but still, that sound was enough to get a heart racing. “Oh Rosie~” he sang out. “Would you like to play?” The old pipe he's been bring was just around the corner. A gun wouldn’t do her justice. 

“Rosie!” he called again. No response. He could keep hunting her or find Nastya. Why not both. He never was a man for compromise. Starting the trek to the exit, he found someone. An old man about to attack against the very thing he’s hunting. Jonny can’t have that. Wap. 

The man fell in a single hit against his legs. Now for the fun part. 

“Me?” Sasha is scared. Horrified even. Brian, the giant metal man, seemed a little too kind. How did the Sims know him? Why would she need to shut him off? Question filled her head.

“Yes, you. I promise I’m not that scary.”

“I would disagree.” 

“Shut up Nastya.”

Letting out a small laugh, Nastya went back to picking through whatever was in front of them. It seemed like a bunch of junk, but they each have a certain charm. “I just wanted to help her,” nodding to Nastya. 

“You wanted to know about my trauma, a big difference.”

Brian sighed. “If you are still alive after spending a year with them, I think you deserve to know just who your dealing with.” After taking a step closer to Nastya, “But you might not have to anymore.”

“Are we out?” After finding the door, everything seemed to fade for a moment, until it became more bright colors and random shapes. Martin pushed passed all of that and is now sitting on the floor with Tim. “Can we please leave?” 

“I wouldn’t ask anything else.” 

After beating Rosie's body until it stopped moving, Jonny finally looked at the old bastard. “Fuck is wrong with you?” he asks oh so elegantly. 

“You must be Gurtrude’s replacement.” 

“What of it.”

“We have much to discuss.” 

This is a dumb move but the only chance to get the siblings out. Grabbing Nastya by the throat she didn’t even fight. All that happened was she let out a yelp then started to claw at his arm. He didn't even think of Sasha until everything went white. 

MjE Brian, or boring Brian as his crewmate call it, was back and the realization dawned on him. Forcing himself to let go of her. Nastya let out a cruel laugh, more just hyperventilating then anything else. “Why?”

“I’m planning on winning.” She pulled out one of her older guns and pointed it at Sasha. “Wh-” Sasha tried to start but was cut off by her removing the safety. “Walk drumbot.”

Returning to Jon’s office did Leightner start to tell his tale of woe. Jonny tuned him out except for the last part. “So you just left my crew, because it didn’t work for you?”

“Your crew?”

“I’ll be back.”

“Do you find it weird that Jonny and Nastya never age Sasha?”

“Shut up Brian.”

“Just pointing it out.”

“The lights are still on in Jon’s office.” Martin pointed out. “We should check on him.” 

“He’s a grown man Martin. We don’t need to check on him.” Tim said pulling at the other man's sleeve. “I’ll be fast.”

Waiting for a moment before he opened the door, for what Tim could tell, but once Martin did he all he said was, “Oh. Oh no.”

After smoking a well-earned cigarette, Jonny chose to kill the man, but once he got back down to his office, someone was one step ahead. “Fuck.”

Sasha takes back that she was horrified before. Right now is the scariest moment of her life. A load gun to her back being dragged into a strange part of London, and all with little care about if she lives or dies. Every once and awhile either of them would talk but only about things that either Sasha didn’t understand or care. Only once did either of them address her. Why don’t the Sims age?

Jon, it was understandable, early 30s you don't start looking different till much later in life. Nastya on the other hand should look different every week. The good days of being a teenager. Before she could put much thought into it, they stopped. 

The building was boring, unfinished, and abandoned. The metal man stepped forward but was stopped by Nastya. “Let me.” and she shoots him in the head. Slowly turning towards Sasha herself did she say, “If you live you still have one question.” 

The pain from a bullet wound is searing. 

“Let's get you inside,” Nastya drags the corpse of her friend inside. She was intimately greeted with her love. My Stars! 

“My soul!” 

I thought you were going to play with them this time. 

“I am, see I even brought Brian.” 

Aurora hums around her, feeling Nastya with an indescribable warmth. You should go.

“But I just got here,” Nastya tries to object. 

Yes and I’ll be here when you get back. 

“My love!” 

Go. 

“I love you, next time I come back I'm staying.” Pressing a quick kiss to her wires, Nastya left to go find her brother. 

“Do you need help?”

Marus had been walking home after getting more groceries, because apparently the fridge is now for black mold, when he saw her. She seemed to have a bullet wound. He has lived with the mechanisms to know the sight of one. 

“Please call an ambulance.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a doctor. Let's get you inside.” Once he picked her up she passed out. Whispering to himself, he brought her in. 

Lyf had finally finished unpacking around a week ago, so is now trying to edit their new “What the Ghost” episode when a much-needed distraction came knocking at the door. They expected it to be Melanie, but instead, it was a much older face. “Inspector.” 

“Pirate.” 

“I have a favor to ask, Lyf.” Nastya started. That is never good. 

“What is it.”

“His name's Jonny and he probably won’t kill you.” 

“No, I’m not hiding one of your murders in my house.” 

Groaning Nastya just pulled out said murder. “Inspector Lyfsair?” 

“I owe you.” and with a swear of her coat she was gone. 

Looking around, she left nothing but a slightly bloody man behind. “What are your thoughts on cats?” 

“Violently neutral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! I'm so sorry for missing last week's update but schools been kicking my ass. So if updates become more unusual please be patient. Any way Comments mean the world to me and thank you for reading.


	14. Interlude V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of being shot.
> 
> TW// basic descriptions of caring for a wound.   
> TW// mentions removing a limb  
> TW// mentions of death  
> TW// Are cops a trigger warning?

Waking up Sasha saw an angel. Long hair, smooth skin, and wings that took up her view. “Oh you lived!” a familiar voice called out. 

And just like that, the realization comes back to her. She was shot, dragged herself back to her apartment, and blacked out in a doctor’s(?) arms. Her whole body hurts. “What?” She’s been awake for a few seconds and already does she regret it. 

“Oh right! This is Marius,” pointing to a taller man in the corner, “and you are in our bedroom.” Raph started. Sasha felt dizzy. Raphael keeps talking until he stood up.

Marius started to talk as he walked over to the bed. “So I saved your life and I need to check the wound. Warning this is going to be cold and I’m sorry. Will you lift up your shirt?” He’s very polite for an insomniac. Doing what the kind doctor asks, once he touches her all warmth leaves her body. “Jesus! Are you made of ice?” 

“Metal actually.” He lifted up his hand, showing it to be totality metal. “Fuck. Like Fullmetal? Guess you would need to meet Al, but the closest thing I found just died.” 

After some strange looks, Sasha stopped talking. “Thank you,” she said after a moment. “You are going to die either way, but this now I can say I’m a decent doctor,” Marius said.

“By my count, you're a good doctor.”

“No, that's Doctor Carmilla.”

“Marius” Raphella cut in. She seems to be taking up his spot near the wardrobe. “If Jonny heard you say that he would cut out your tongue.” 

He lets out a slight chuckle, “He already has, why should he stop at once.” 

“What?” Sasha asks. 

“Do you know who shot you?” 

“Yes.”

“He has bashed my head in with a lead pipe because I didn’t tell him that I need to put anti-infection on a cut.” 

“She is a child.”

At that, both started to laugh. “So you have both the oldest and the newest mechs, don’t you? Really a miracle you’ve made it this long.” What is a mech, and more importantly why is it so impressive that she is alive? 

“I would like to go home please,” Sasha has been held hostage, shot, and threatened in the past day. She would like to go home. Raphaella smiles with a little too much teeth. “I’ll walk you.”

“I’m fine.”

“I insist.” 

Standing on shaky legs, Sasha tried to push past her but was unable to walk without the help of a wall. “You could stay with us,” Raph offered after helping her stand. 

“I’ll just call my friends.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

Sasha needs to go home. Move away from whatever the hell is going on between them. “Can you please let me leave?” 

“Of course.”

Raphaella immediately removed all contact from her. Stumbling out of the apartment and down to her home. Checking her pockets, they didn't seem to take anything. She still has her phone, but her keys and wallet are still at work. Sinking to the floor she texted the only person she can trust.   
Martin  
Can you grab my bag from work??  
Uh,   
We are kinda being accused of murder right now,  
So can I bring it to you late??

Now what she was expecting but Sasha James takes everything is strides. She does not let her emotions overtake her. She does not start crying in the hall. 

“So, what happened?” Marius asked. 

“She said she didn’t want our help, so I went back here. Now she’s crying in the hall.”

“Huh. Wonder why.”

“Dealing with Jonny is sure to make anyone cry.” Raphaella moved over to the kitchen grabbing a pare of old dish towels as she went. 

Humming in agreement Marius came and carefully wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Did you hear she called me a good doctor.”

Pulling something out of the freezer all she could say was “I prefer fake doctor.”

“I did some.”

“No, the eye thing did most of the heavy lifting you just stitched her together.” 

“Do you think Tim’s earth had an eye god?”

Stopping with what she was doing before, she spread her wings to their full size, both intimidating Marius and knocking him off her back. “I think he would have mentioned his eldric nonsense at some point.” 

Climbing up on the counter next to her, “Doubt it matters” is all he said. 

“Sasha!” Tim exclaimed. She looked horrible. Her normally straight hair, matted and tangled. Wearing an oversized shirt instead of her normal soft sweaters, she seemed to be falling apart at the seams. “You look like shit.”

“I got shot.” 

“What?”

“Can we talk about this inside?” Despite everything, it was still his Sasha. “Where’s Martin?” 

“Still getting interviewed by the police.” 

Following her in, she seemed unable to move without some type of help of support. Mostly using Tim to sink into her couch. “Police?” Sasha asked, pulling him in. 

“Nope, you can't avoid the fact that you got shot,” Tim said, pulling himself from her arms. 

“Please, tell me why you’re getting interrogated by the police.” So Tim tells her. Jon’s killing someone and his disappearance soon after. “Basira found Nastya by the institute so she's been staying with me for the past few days.” 

“Get out.” 

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself. Once you cut contact with the Sims, we can talk.” 

Sasha pushed him away. His closest friend, telling him to leave. “Sasha! I’ll leave but I’m not kicking out a kid. She needs someone.” 

“And what makes you think it's you?” Sasha growled. A pause.

“Fuck. off.” Tim left. He needs to help protect her. Maybe some of Danny’s old things will fit. 

“Took you long enough!” Jonny yelled. 

“Shut up!” the guard dog barked back. It will be so satisfying watching her head be filled with lead. Alas, Ashes would do whatever he did to her tenfold. Best to keep her alive. After talking with the windy bastard, finding out where his bird is, and not being able to kill another eldritch bastard. 

“Daisy!” Ashes had been trying to reason with her, but it has not been going well. After a few moments of meaningless arguing, something caught his attention. “Daisy! This might be our only chance to find out what’s going on.” 

Oh. Conspiring? One of his favorite cons. A threat of death, and time to deal with a body. “Grab a spade.” He fucking hates Daisy. 

“Jonny?” Lyf has been having the unwelcome house guest at their house for around 2 weeks. Jonny fucking D’ville has been decent. There are good days and there are bad days. Some days he puts random meats in the fridge and tracks bits of blood through the flat. Other days he picks up his stuff and helps with the podcast. Today is a bad day.

“Hm,” he responded.

“Why are you covered in dirt and blood?” 

“I helped the police.” 

“Don’t fuck with me D’ville.” 

He stopped, looked them up and down, then picked them up like a sack of potatoes. “We are going to bed.” 

“Put me down,” they tried to pull themselves out of his grip, but he held strong. Shaking his head he opened the door to his temporary room. Throwing Lyf on the bed, he slowly climbed next to them. “Are you okay with this?” he asked. 

“Being thrown on a bed?” 

“Sleeping in the same bed you jackass.”

Wow. Do pirates care about consent? They just smiled and nodded. Soon they were pressed up against the subtle ticking of his heart. “If you kill me in the middle of the night, I’ll make sure to have The Admiral betray you.”

He snorted, “How dare you have my son betray me?” 

“Must run in the family.” 

“Goodnight Inspect.”

“Goodnight Pirate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Like usual please let me know if I fucked up with the trigger warnings, and comments mean the world to me! :)


	15. A Quite Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night for a few groups. 
> 
> TW//Cops (?)  
> TW//Medical Prossudiars mentioned  
> TW//Mention of death  
> TW// Kidnaping  
> TW//Gun Violence

“What did you want to be growing up?” 

“What?” Basira laughed. Just a small thing but it lit Daisy up inside. Despite the fighting and the threats, she really loves her. Daisy would never say that out loud, but she feels it any time Basira would laugh, talk, or just exist. “You heard me. What was your dream job as a kid?”

“I always wanted to take over the family business,” she said after a moment. “What about you? You can’t tell me you wanted to be a cop all your life.” 

“I always wanted to see into space, just the vast emptiness. No problems, no work, just the stars.” No need to kill, no need to harm, no need to hunt. 

“Would you come back?”

“Never.”

“Then tell me about the stars, Daisy.”

“So, ground rules, don’t be an idiot and don’t get shot. I'm just here for Rose.”

“Who’s Rose?” 

“No questions.” Tim was totally lost. Naysta had been bothering him for a few days to see Rose, whoever that was, and after agreeing to meet them he was here. 

As soon as they got inside the building, she started to bang on a door, yelling “Let me see her!” 

Soon a voice yelled back, “Will you behave?” 

“Open the door or I will remove it from its hinges, Tim!” 

“I would like to see you try!” 

Tim Stoker was forced to watch this interaction, with increasing levels of confusion. Pressing her arm against the door, once she seemed to put weight on it, the door flung open. “If you broke the door you would have to pay.”

Glasses, this time without any glasses. 

“Fuck off. Let me see her.” 

“Can I interrupt?” he finally asks.

“No.” They both replied in unison. It would have been impressive if one wasn’t a child, the other an asshole. “You came here like two weeks ago, and where’s Jonny?” 

“Yes and I miss her, he’s in America right now.” 

“Fucking Cowboy.” 

Glasses moved to the side, Nastya pushing pass, making her way inside to the apartment. “Want a drink?” 

“What?” Finally looking at him, he was unnerving. Tim sees why he keeps his glass on. Where his eye are, instead are cheap imitations. They look like glass but as just too alive. Almost like doll. 

“A drink? She’s going to be like for a while.” Looking in Nastya already found a place to hold the cat. 

“Sure.” 

“Oh Georgie, give me a little hint?” 

“No, you’ve dug your grave now lay in it.” 

After joining the Archival staff, Melanie is basically living with Georgie. Each night she has been trying to guess why a sweet soul would hide such an ass, so far no luck. “Please?” 

“You would like it if I told you.” 

“What did you have sex or something?” 

Georgie visibly stiffened. “It’s complicated.” 

“There should be nothing complicated about it.” 

“We never had sex but-“ 

Now that’s too far. “But what Georgie!” 

“It’s long and complicated.” 

“Then start talking.” 

“What, you want a story?” Daisy asked. 

“I can start if you want.” 

Basira gave a cocky grin, only pushing Daisy to love her more. “Once upon a time-“ 

“Oh boo, boooo.” Daisy pushed back. 

“There was a little flame. They lived with their uncle. One day their uncle betrayed them, leaving them to be picked up by the doctor. Now the good doctor wasn’t that good.” Basria was holding her tighter. Daisy could feel her heartbeat. 

“Leaving the flame an empty shell of what they once were. Soon they meet the cowboy and the princess. Both projects of the doctor. As more time went on more people were forced under her knife.” 

“Soon the archivist, the prophet, and the toy followed. Once the soldier joined, it was too much for the cowboy. With a bottle of whiskey emptied, he decided to deal with the good doctor. Nearly killed her. The flame never saw her again. They still saw her work though. A cheap doctor and a mad scientist. So the flame lives. They live on until they find something to stop living for.”

Daisy stopped listening a while ago. Instead, she just felt Basiras shallow breaths against her. No matter what happens she always breathes if she can’t get enough air. “Basira I need to ask you something.” 

“Yes?”

“If I can’t control myself I need you to kill me.” 

“Daisy-”

“I know what you're going to say. That-”

Basira sighed. “Daisy, I’ll do it, but only as a last option.” 

“Good.”

“Great.”

“So how did you and Jon meet?” Tim hates this. If hell was a moment this is it. He had a shitty beer in his hand and was forced into an awkward silence. “He punched me, so I punched him back.” 

“You were blind!” 

“Shut up Nastya! I still had my eyes.”

Now Tim was confused and uncomfortable. “You lost your eyes?” 

“You thought these were for aesthetic? Nah mate, just fucking blind.”

Tim laughed. He hoped it was too uncomfortable. “I can tell you about the first time I meet the little bastard in the living room.”

“Fuck off Tim.”

Tim, but not Stoker, pushed himself off the counter he was leaning against, walked to the main room, pulled up the large cat from her Nastya’s arms, and brought himself back to the kitchen. “It started with me going insane,” he started.

“Now that’s not a place to start,” Tim Stoker cut in. 

“He’s right. Start with the death of your best friend.” Nastya seemed to drag herself from her from the room, holding her hand in front reaching for the cat. “Just for the comment, you lost your cat privileges.” 

“Bastard.” 

“Yes and?”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Tim is trying. Glasses looks melancholy, almost angry. 

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago. He died, I lost my eyes, so I was picked up by the doctor. With her unfortunate accident, I was left blind and forced to stay in her lab for a while. By the time the fuckers realized I was still alive, I was half dead. So when I heard a vent get kicked in I was rightfully scared.” 

Nastya scoffed. “First if we knew she had someone in her lab, we wouldn’t have left you as long, but you didn’t try to tell anyone. Second, you weren’t scared, you had a scalpel.”

“No we are not talking about this again, I’m going to keep telling this story,” he pushed forward. “After she climbed out of the vent, and I quote she said ‘Oh fuck, you’re alive.’ Now that was weird because why is this strange Russian woman talking to me? And where are my eyes? So after being knocked out and being dragged across the building, I woke up to an old friend nearly killing me. So things progressed until we got here.” 

“Heart-wrenching.” Nastya has got a hold of the cat again. 

“I’ll leave the stories to Jonny and Ivy then, huh?” 

“Probably.”

“You fucked my boss.” 

“No.”

“You made out with my boss.”

“Correct.” 

Melanie has gone through all seven stages of grief and is now forced to live with the horrible fact that her closest friend, or only friend, has had romantic feelings towards her ass of a boss. Jon Sims is ruining her life one step at a time. “So when I asked you about exes you just never brought him up?” 

“Never dated, well officially, it was just I watched Nastya when he was in class, then we kissed a little nothing more.” 

“Sounds like a lot.” 

Georgie just sighed, “What do you want from me?” 

“Some answer preferably.” 

Groaning Georgie just left the room. They seemed to be mumbling something under their breath as they went, but either it wasn’t English, or that they were talking too quietly for it to be understandable. Soon they came back with a shoe sized box. “This is all I have of the time in my life, so please don’t ask to see more.” 

They started to pull out photo after photo of a younger Georgie with rainbow hair and Nastya that looks the exact same. “Does she age?” Melanie asked. 

“Not in the time I’ve known her,” 

“Okay, but where is Jon?” 

“Burned all of the photos with him in them.” 

Meline was at the end of her rope. “Why?” 

“Didn’t care to ask.” 

“Hello old girl,” Carmilla probably missed Aurora more than she is willing to admit. “I’ve missed you.”

An old screen flipped out, just saying the simple message, Why are you here. 

“I want to see my family, I thought it was best to give us some time apart.” Carmilla wasn’t lying. She did miss her mechanisms. After the third time you are tossed out an airlock, you learn that maybe you should leave for a moment. Well, a moment has been five millennium and she wants to be a part of their lives. 

They won’t want to see you. I should tell everyone

“But you haven’t told them have you?”

Leave Carmilla

“I’m sorry.” You didn’t live on a ship for thousands of years without learning how to remove the AI. “I need a bargaining chip. I promise I will return you without harm.” 

For the first time, Aurora was truly empty. 

“Would you like to meet Aurora, Stoker?” 

They left Jon’s partner’s home about ten minutes before and are walking back to Tim’s place. After watching them bicker for around thirty minutes, Tim Stoker dragged Nastya out claiming it was bad for her health to stay up that late. He hoped she picked up the subtle ‘I hate this please let us leave’ energy that he was trying to communicate. 

“I would be honored but wouldn’t it be better if we do it in the morning?” Distract and procrastinate Stoker, you can avoid meeting any more of the Sim friends, that would be perfect. “Oh she would be awake by now, she never really sleeps. But I will have to bring her a gift.” 

“Oh?”

“I think a bird would do nicely.”

She started to pick up the pace. “I have my eye set on a lovely little one, beautiful wings.” 

Tim was almost running to catch up until she hit a wall or a man in better terms. “Von Raum.”

“Rasputin. Now, what are you doing sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong?” He was basically holding her like you would hold your pet after it ate something it wasn’t supposed to. 

“I was going to get my girlfriend a gift.”

“Which is?”

“I was thinking of a lovely bird.”

Von Raum, maybe, laughed. “And what would you do if the little bird was already out?” 

“Fuck off. Who?”

“Ivy Alexandra.” 

She laughed. It’s time Tim interrupted. “I’m sorry, but who the fuck are you?” 

At that, they both laughed. “Doctor Marius von Raum. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to take her home.”

“Wow, now none of that means anything to me. You are not taking her anywhere.”

Nastya groaned. “I will see you tomorrow Stoker.” She turned heel and started walking. Marius smiled, “Lovely meeting you.”

So he was left standing on the street, alone. 

Once Marius turned the corner he was grabbed. “Can I get you out?” 

“No, but I will get you out.”

“I’ll take it.” 

He started to laugh. “I was planing this whole thing to get somebody out before the end of the year, but this will work.” 

“I miss my girlfriend Marius.” 

“I know Nastya.”

The walk to the Aurora was a quiet one but was comfortable. After all that how the two violinists communicate. Quite, subtle, silence. “Do you want to die before you go in? At least appear you fought.” 

“A bullet through the head will be fine.” 

So that's what he did. With no one in sight, he pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. Waking up to the ship, she seemed less active. Instead of the doors immediately opening, he had to use the code he first learned. “Probably just updating,” he mumbled to no one in particular. 

Setting the engineer down, he waited. “Rora? Should I wait or do you want ‘Private Time’?” No response. So waiting it is.

Nastya had always taken the longest to revive, and going out didn’t help. By the time she did wake up, Marius was almost asleep. “Hey,” is all he said. 

“Why am I here?” 

“Like on the ship or in the hall?”

“No Aurora usually moves me to the engine. Why didn’t she take me?” Pulling herself up, she started talking. “My love, are you mad?” She walked forward. “What did I do wrong?” 

Marius just watched. The question progressed until he could no longer understand and was only in Russian. “Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я сделала не так.” 

“If it helps she didn’t talk to me either. I had to use the passcode at the door.” 

“Then she must be updating. That’s it.” She didn’t look like she believed. “Could you two be fighting?” 

“Do you want to get drunk instead of talking about my relationship problems?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!! Like legit, I tried so hard to finish this last week but I got sidetracked with a new hyper fixation and couldn't do anything else but watch youtube. I'm really trying to get back on schedule but thank you to everyone that leaves comments or kudos. Like usual, If I forget a trigger warning please tell me. Thank you for reading and ily.


	16. Interlude VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Sasha ask some questions.   
> Lyf comes clean.  
> Nastya breaks.
> 
> TW//Discreating a victim  
> TW// Blood mentioned  
> TW// Death talked about  
> TW//Panic Attack   
> TW//Self doubt

Sasha James is tearing herself apart. With her life being in constant danger at work, and the feeling of unease at home, she's a mess. The easy way to avoid her problems would be to open up to the others about being shot by the office darling, but that would separate her even more if they didn’t believe her. 

Sasha needs to have them believe her. Melanie already hates Jon, but for the others, she has a plan. With the metal man's vague existence and little clues, Sasha could piece together a few things. One, they hate Carmilla. Any enemy of my enemy is a friend. Two, they don’t fucking age. Looking at old photos of the archival staff, they all changed. Martin let his color fade, Tim cut his hair, and Sasha is going gray at the ripe age of thirty-three. The only new thing about the Sims is Jon’s new Scars, which doesn’t seem to be his first and she doubts it will be his last. Last and most importantly, there is at least four, and highly dangerous. Raphaella and Marius said they're the oldest, but oldest of what? 

For that, she still has no answer. 

The easiest way would be to talk with her saviors, but then she would need to acknowledge them. They may have saved her, but what else could they do? They laughed about her getting shot. Like what the fuck! Her other option is to do the shit presentation. 

So option two it is. 

“You have to believe me.” Sasha James is an anomaly. Melanie has only worked at Magnus for a few months, half just doing Jon’s dirty work. She doesn’t mind it but she still hates his guts. She can only blame so much of her problems on him, but by all accounts, he deserves to be hated, so it evens out. 

Really she shouldn’t even be listening to Sasha. She pulled Martin and Tim into the break room, then started talking. Melanie knows it's wrong to listen, but when did she ever care about what's right or wrong? The answer is never. 

“What? You kick me out, don't tell me why then say a fucking kid shot you?” Tim sounds angry. The only time she ever heard him like this is when... never. Melanie has never heard him this angry. Martin said something but it was muffled through the wall. 

The door slammed open, Tim leaving the room first being trailed by Martin. “You saw the scar, Tim. How hard would it be to fake a bullet wound?” he argued. 

“I’m not saying she faked being shot, I’m saying the rest of it was made up. A metal man is living in the tunnels, who is best friends with a teenager and has a fancy switch on the side of its neck. Like I would buy it.” 

“This isn’t about you Tim.” She has been watching the fall of the archives from the outside, but it’s so much messier inside. “I don’t trust anyone here, but if Sasha tells you something, then fucking believe her.” 

“You don’t have a clue what is happening so stay out of it Melanie.” Tim was focusing on her now. “Jon is a dick, but Nastya hasn’t done anything wrong. She’s a kid.” 

“Then where is she?” 

He was silent. 

“Melanie,” Sasha said. Her eyes were red, and her voice broken. “Boys sort yourselves out. I’m taking Sasha aways for the day.” 

So she takes her to the only place that's safe.

“Did she shoot you?” Lyf knows a bullet wound. After being shot more times than they are willing to admit, you notice the small after effects. “How?” The woman looks like she was hit by a train. 

“Melanie, could you grab the whiskey from the cupboard? I can’t be sober to do this.” 

With a small look of confusion, she did what she was told. Lyf took a large swig straight from the bottled and pulled out a small knife. “Now please just watch.” A quick cut across their hand, black blood started to flow. Just as fast, rainbow tendrils started to pull their hand back together. 

“My name is Lyfrassir Edda, and I’ve been lying to you. I’m from a planet named New Midgard. After the system was destroyed by Yogasoth, I ran. In my travels, I met Nastya Rasputin. She killed me, and I came back. With her, I did some horrible things, so at the first chance I got, I found a planet where I could live a normal life. Now they're all here, and everyone is in danger.”

“What the fuck Georgie.” Melanie is angry. She was looking at them if they were an alien, which is basically what they just told her. “Or Lynassir, if that’s even your fucking name.”

“Lyfrassir and the rest was the truth,” they said. 

“How did you survive?” Sasha looks tired.

“Got fucked over by some gods.”

“You said all. How many are there?” Sasha asks. She looks like it finally makes sense. 

“Five, maybe more.”

“I need names.”

So they tell her. Every name adds to the glare Melanie gives them. “How can we deal with them?” 

Oh, what a funny joke. “Oh. You can’t. The easiest way would be to shoot them and run, but la Cognizi can ‘revive’ in around ten minutes, and fly a lot faster than you can run.” Lyf will never forget staying too late and being chased down the hall with her on their tail. 

“Why are they here?” She put more force into her words. Lyf tried to lie but instead, they just said, “If they're here that means this planet is doomed or a lot of people are about to die.”

Melanie scoffed. “So you just magically heal yourself, but everyone else dies? They came here to cause mass destruction, and you’re just letting it happen?” 

“I don’t think von Raum even knows I’m alive.” 

“I have a secret Marius.” After Nastya got out, then subsequently living with Marius and Raphaella, she's been out of it. She stays with Aurora all day, only leaving to talk with them once every few days. 

“Do tell.”

“Lyfassir’s alive.” He has the right to know. Best to avoid another fight. 

“Get the fuck out.” He gets angry any time they would tease him about the inspector. He probably thinks it's just another joke. 

“Okay.” 

So she goes to the one place that they would feel too guilty to ignore her. “I don’t think von Raum even knows I’m alive.” A great way to enter a room. After some yelling that she pushes past, Nastya starts looking for anything to drink. Something strong to ignore the voice in the back of her head telling her it's her fault that Aurora is ignoring her. 

“Lyf? Where’s your whiskey?” she asked. 

“In here.” Walking in she sees the loud one, and the one she shot. “Should I leave?”

The loud one grabbed her. “Not till I get some answers.” 

So it was Sasha asking questions, with Melanie holding her down. She could kill both of them, but that would make Lyf upset and she needs to be on their good side. It was mostly how old are you and what is your real name, stuff that she told them but they didn’t like the answers to. Probably because ‘stopped counting after the first thousand years’ and ‘Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova’ are not very good answers. Nothing unusual for interrogation until Sasha asked something too personal. “What relation do you have with Doctor Carmilla.”

That was the final straw. Pushing off Melanie, and shoving Sasha against the wall. “Stop fucking asking about the doctor. She is a monster and I fucking got rid of her.” Tears are slipping out. 

“Nastya,” Lyf spoke in a soft tone. They pulled her away and sat down. “You can't keep doing this.” 

“Well unless something easier comes around extreme violence is the fastest way to get my point across.” Her hands feel useless. They’re shaking, but feel too heavy to hold them up. 

“They are just asking questions,” they are braiding her hair. She can’t even object. 

“But they don’t have the right to know.” Everything's a bit much right now. The mortals around her just fade, leaving her alone with Lyf. 

Humming Lyf kept picking at her hair. They said something to the others, but Nastya didn’t care to hear. “How about you play me a song?”

“You hate the violin.” Play to their hate, don’t admit you can’t use your hands right now. 

“I hate it constantly, but with you, it can be nice.” They kept braiding. 

“I didn’t bring one.” It would be a good lie unless they found the three in their apartment. 

“Oh, that's a shame.” They didn’t call her out, but they could just be being nice. 

“Are you spending the night?” She nodded yes. After Jonny hid here, and then went to America, then fucked off to wherever. The original apartment was cleared out. It would be easy to kill them all and just stay there again, but she never saw a reason to. She had Tim, the Stoker, then Aurora. Now, Ashes is mad, she fucked over Stoker, and her girlfriend can’t even acknowledge her. So if she could spend one night with someone, that would be great. 

“Well I finished your hair, so do you want to stay up or just go to bed?” Nastya doesn’t deserve Lyf. They are so kind and patient. “I’m just going to bed.”

“I hope tomorrow is better.” 

“So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't project, don't project, don't project, don't project
> 
> Hey, Same as always thank you for reading. Comments and kudos mean a lot to me. If I forgot a trigger warning please tell me.


	17. So, haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi! I'm not gonna finish this. I can't listen to tma anymore because of personal things, but I felt like an ass if I didn't at least give you what I wrote. So here it is. It's unedited and messy, so I'm sorry but here it is! Have fun lol.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Just like a cat that can’t leave she was just sitting there. “Lyf wanted to apologize,” Nastya started, but Melanie cut her off. 

“Oh that lying bastard thinks I care! Stay the fuck away!” 

“I’ll stay back, until my brother comes back.” She had a sly grin slithering across her face. Jon had been missing for two weeks, and Melanie doubts he’ll come back to the archives if he does come back. “Just leave me alone.”

“Toy Soldier! I will gut you from head to toe if you dont fucking let me out now! You cunt!” Jonny's voice was horse from the screaming. With T.S daily visits then being forced into self care, the only thing he's been able to do is yell insults at anyone to step his way. He tried ordering, but ‘I'm wearing a higher uniform’. 

“Oh Archivist, when will you learn?” Knife hand motherfucker. What does he want?

“Never.” The tape recorder seems to start again, a sign that whatever it's about to say will be horrible. Michael moves forward, figure changing with each step. He tells the tale of woe, his mother figure stabbing him in the back, being sacrificed for no reason, stuff most people go through. Jonny had a parental figure try to kill him, and look at him now. Tied to a chair being forced to listen to a monologue to buy an eldritch abomination. 

Now is when he would usually get stabbed, come back and bet the living shit out of whatever the hell it is, but looks like it got itself before he could. Instead of the tall blonde man, he had a woman dressed in a suit. “I’m Helen.” 

Great. Another knife hand fucker. “Jon. Can we?” Nodding at the direct door, he hoped she got the message. She smiled, baring sharp misshapen teeth. “Then lets.”

He stepped through the door. 

Tim felt useless. First Danny, now Nastya, the people he was meant to protect are dead or missing. Sasha has gone off the deep end, and with no clear read on Melanie besides she's angry. Basira has been visiting more often, but can only offer so much. Martin has been trying to keep them together but with Jon’s disappearance, he has been in the best of moods either. The only difference about this morning is Melanie isn’t yelling at one of them. 

Walking in, Melanie was there with both Basira and Martin. She was yelling at someone but Tim didn’t care who. He walked pass not even given them a second glance. He sat down at his desk and started to work. 

Unlike the other times traveling threw the spirals doors, Jonny knew exactly where he was going. Unsure how, just a bone deep need to return. Finding the door, he stepped through.

The sight in front of him was nice. For being locked in a basement for the past few however long, it was freeing to see something. The sight wasn’t pretty, but it was nice to see. Stepping out of his office, he grabbed the old pipe, and started walking forward. 

“Nastya, Basira, would you like to help me?” Turning just enough to see the wicked grins spread across both their faces. “Great.”

Just as fast as he was here, Jon left. He took his sister and Basira too, so whatever they’re doing can’t be good. Martin is worried. He cares about each of them, if some a little more than others. “That can’t be good.”

Melanie sneered. “I’m following them,” she said. She slid off the table, and started to follow. Just before leaving the room, she stopped. “Come with me. I need back up.” 

“W-what?” he studereds out. 

“Or go get Tim. I don’t want to deal with his moppy ass but will.” 

Making a vague noise that sounds like an disagreement, he started to follow her. 

Elias already knew Jon found his way home, but didn't expect his whole team to follow him. Before he was even back a minute, Jon was already heading up to see Elias. He should feel honored, but the first thought was regret. They were probably wondering up to ask about his kidnapping and what happened to Leightner. Elias could handle that, but the Doctor had a meeting with him and he hopes that they don’t overlap. 

With less time then wanted a swift knock at the door to let him know that the unlikely trio had arrived. 

“Just open the door Jonny.” 

“No, I'm going to be nice until I can punch the fucker.” The wicked grin never left his face. Ashes had missed that stupid grin. Nastya on the other hand looks a step away from crying. Silver under the eyes, glasses tilted, and cheeks tinted, she looked like a wreck. So they must be fighting.

“Jonny, why are we here? I thought you said it wasn’t him.”

“Well, things changed. Plus I said I would tear out his heart and what am I if not a man of his word?” Everyone who ever knows Jonny D’ville knows that he’s full of bull shit. The excuse of violence is enough to have Jonny doing your bidening though. 

“Come in,” the voice called from inside. Jonny nearly kicking in the door went straight for the man's throat. Pinning him against the chair, Jonny asked a simple question. “You knew I was kidnapped, how?” 

Elias clawed at the hand holding him in place, gasping for air. “You can breath stop being dramatic.” Jonny pushed down a little bit more. “I couldn’t find you.” Elias chokes out. 

“Not good enough. I could have died. What would you have done after losing another archivist so soon?” 

“No you can’t, and Sasha deserves your job,” Nastya chimed in helpfuly. She was fucking around with an old ship in a bottle. “You should take it to her.” Ashes hate watching her just mop around anytime her and Aurora fight. 

“She would think it's a threat. A gift is a good idea, do you think a heart would work?” 

“I think it would do nicely.” 

“Whats happening?” Melanie has been staring through the door since the other group went in, but hasnt been telling Martin anything. “Well Jon is about to fucking kill him.”

“What?!”

“Look, he’s about to kill him.” She stepped back letting Martin look through the crack. Basira was looking at Jon. He hid what he was doing but it didn’t look good, and Elias was out of site. “I don’t think he’s going to kill him.” 

“Did you see Elias? Jons about to split him open.” She was frowning. “I’m more upset that I couldn’t do it myself.” 

“Well that's not productive.” A new voice spoke. A familiar voice. One Martin has only heard once but keeps him up at night. “Hello Doctor.”

“Hello. I’m assuming mine are in there.” Carmilla did a small nod to the door. “With the talk of violence, it's my safest bet.” 

“You’re Doctor Carmilla? I nearly got fucking killed over you?” That's new. With Sasha's statement of Nastya trying to kill her, it tracks that she might go after Melanie too. The doctor chuckled. “Sounds like them. Unfortunately, he does tend to react in violence if possible.” 

“Not Jon, the big one.” Melanie held up her hand, waving her head. 

“She did take after her brother, then the rest seemed to follow suit.” The doctor looked past both of them. “Do you mind?” 

They both stepped to the side, Camilla stepping towards them. “Not what I was asking.” 

She moved so fast, Martin was blacked out before he knew it. 

“You can’t kill me. You’ll die without me.” Elias is pleading. It’s a nice feeling to hold someone's life in your hand. “Oh I have lived a long time before meeting you, and will live a long time after you.”

Rising the knife the only thing that stopped him was the small sound his sister made. “What is Nastya?” 

She just stared at the door. “Now Anastasia it’s rude to not say hello.” The cold, fimlar voice of the good doctor filled the room. That voice that still haunts him every day. “Hello Ashes.”

“Fuck off.”

Jonny refused to turn around. If he did he had to see her, she wasn’t here. If only that worked. “Hello Jonathan.” 

“Hello Carmilla. Still ruining lives?” 

“Still ending them?” He could feel her eyes looking down at Elias, struggling against his hand. “Well I would be, but someone interrupted me.” 

“Don’t let me stop you.” He could hear her smile. He let Elias go. She could always kill a fucking mood. He crawled away, leaving Jonny with no excuse to not turn around. He didn’t want to, but he did. Doctor Carmila looked the same. 

Same old eye patch, same piercings, same everything. Despite what everything she did to him, to everyone, she still seemed like home. “Was that so hard?”

“Nastya, go down to the archives,” he didn’t even look at his sister. She didn’t need to be here for this. Carmilla has hurt her enough. Nastya didn’t move. “Now Nastya.” Ashes seemed to help him, but he didn’t want them here either. Jonny knew them a bit too well, knowing they’re not leaving without a reason. 

She looked at him, and quickly brushed past everyone. As long as she was safe. “Now let's talk.” 

The past few weeks came rushing back once Nastya saw her. All of the questions about her family, how Sasha knew about Carmilla, even how Sasha came back from the dead. In her rush she nearly passed Carmilla’s newest meal. Melanie and Martin were slouched against each other in front of the office. 

“Fuck.” Hitting Martin on the check until he made a vague noise of being aware. “Hey,” he said, blinking awake. 

“Can you stand?”

“What?” 

Nastya let out a groan. “Can you walk? I can carry the rude one, but I can’t carry both of you.” 

Martin finally seemed to understand. Using the wall as a crutch, he could stand and walk, barely. Nastya picked up Melanie, with her only making sound that sounds unwilling but she needed to get out of here as soon as possible so fuck her. 

Together they made the long journey down to the archive. 

“I want my family Jonathan.”

“You don’t have a family, you have a bunch of walking fuck ups.”

The room was tense. It was mostly a fight between Jonny and Carmilla so Ashes was just there to make sure he didn’t do something dumb. Sure they hate her, but the oldest have hate that can’t be explained. Ashes arrived a few hundred years after Nastya, being just far enough to avoid the worst. No one talks about what she did to them in the name of expermintion, but most could guess. Ashes still wakes up sometimes, afraid of waking in her lab again. They can only imagine what happened when it was only two. 

“What about the soldier you found so fun? Timothy was his name.” Carmilla was doing what she did best. Force them to care about what she was saying. “Threw him out the airlock a month after you.” Jonny lied. The less she knew the better. 

Carmilla could always see through him, sometimes she would play into the idea that she couldn’t but they both knew the truth. “Oh Jonathan, I just tried to let us have a family. Everyone else figured that out, why can’t you?” 

“We didn’t figure it out, Jonny told us to play along to not get killed.” Ashes said. He told them of the failures, the ones that didn’t play into her fantasy. “It was never about family.” 

“But I saw the way you looked at Ivy, how you tried to help her whenever possible like a good sibling.” More of Ashes thought she was hot, but that’s not the doctor's problem. “I think Basira had different intentions Doctor,” Elias weezed out. 

Jonny kicked him in the face. “This doesn’t fucking need your impunt. Close your mouth before you lose it.” 

He laughed. “I believe it's the same intention with Daisy now.”

Another kick. “Daisy, is she the one with the broken leg, or the cop?” Carmilla asked.

“You don’t get to know.” 

“So the cop. She really is remarkable. I kept an eye on her, she reminded me of you actually.” Carmilla laughed. “I really wanted to see her up close, but thought I should ask for your blessing first.” She’s not suggesting mechanising. She can’t be. 

“What would that include?” Ashes knew but needed to hear her say it. “Oh, I thought you would figure out that she would join our crew.” 

If the room was uncomfortable before, then it was now unbearable. Carmillla never backs out of a threat, and if Daisy is already immortal, then there's little they can do to stop it. Pushing back the voice in their head saying that’s what they wanted, Ashes spoke. “Where is she?” 

“I can’t tell you that. You’ll act rash and that's the last thing I want.” Her face looked like it did everytime she was going to show her newest mechanism. Ashes could remember the few that didn’t get back up after a bullet through the brain. They could also remember the two that did. 

“I can help.” The fucker on the floor said. Blooded trickled off his forehead into his hair and mouth, but he still held a slimy smile on his face. “All you would have to do is join the archival staff.” 

The walk down was slow and tedious. Martin was able to walk most of the way, but Melanie needed to be carried slowed things down a bit. Throughout the walk down, Nastya could only see her, her fucking creator. Once Jonny threw her out of the airlock they all had the naive belief that she would stay away. Oh but Carmilla always loved her dramatic entrances. 

Nastya wanted to stay. She really did, but instead she ran. Like always. Ran when Aurora changed, ran when she heard the new mechanisms screams, ran when they got a new violinist. Ran when Jonny needs her. “Nastya?” Martin introuped her thoughts. 

“You can put her down, we’re in the archives now.” Dropping the small form, she walked past everyone staring at her. Jonny showed her where he hid the whiskey in his office. If she can’t face her problems she can drown out the background noise. 

Once Ashes joined the archival staff, Jonny made sure they were out of the office with Elias soon after. After it was just a conversation between a mother and a son. “Jonathon. I know you like your games, so I’m willing to play one.” 

“Fuck off like I would ever do anything for you again.” Every time they argue, it feels like he’s still that barely twenty kid, sneaking testosterone under the table and paying off someone else’s debt. She always makes him feel less then. 

“Then you don’t care what I have.”

“Oh what do you have then?” Dumb idea, but he let his temper get the best of him, again. 

“Just someone important, an old friend you could say.”

His blood ran cold. He hasn’t seen Brian in weeks, same with Ivy. If she got either of them, he can’t forgive himself. It would be easier with both of them separated from each other. At least Jonny can keep an eye on Marius and Raph through his assistance, but those two have been missing. Muttering a string of curses, he asked Carmilla, “What do you want?”

“I want to see my fam-”

“Cut the shit, what do you actually want? I know for damn sure that if you want to see us you would have come back earlier.” If she didn’t drop the family shit, he might lose it. She never wanted a family, she wanted someone else to share in her misery.

“Despite what you think, I still care about you. I miss my family Jonathan.” Never once did she raise her voice. How can she look so collected when Jonny felt like a train had hit him. “I put so much care into every part of you, but you just end up throwing it all away for what? Rebellion? Well you’ve had your fun now it’s time for me to step back in.” 

“Then why the fuck are you taking hostages?” Jonny is angry. For the last few decades he’s been able to move on. Avoid his nightmares of being tied down, forced to feel his heart being ripped out piece by piece. 

“I’m willing to give her back only if you cooperate.” She has Ivy, Carmilla has his archivist. “Like hell will I work with you.” He can feel his resolve wearing thin. 

“Then she will be coming with me. At least listen to me before you decide against it.” Carmilla sounds caring. Almost if she didn’t take a hostage and is now forcing him into this. “All I ask is that you keep your assistance alive till the apocalypse.” 

That’s it? There has to be a catch. “What will happen to Ivy if we fail?” Jonny can only resiste so much.

“Ivy will not be harmed, but I’m not sure where you got her from.” She chuckled slightly, and started to walk towards him. “I’m holding on to Aurora to make sure this deal is complete.”

Elias hit the floor hard. Fuck this fic. ugh. 

END BABY!!!!!! WOAH


End file.
